Sunrise Florist
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Sunrise Florist / "Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mari silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat bunga yang kami sediakan di toko ini…" / Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak pinggir jalan Seoul. / "Bunga itu bisa berbicara dan memiliki arti tersendiri, loh." / "Disini ada 307 jenis bunga!" / Read n Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise Florist

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: Kim Junmyeon aka Suho, Kim Minseok aka Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zi Tao (Itu yang ada di chapter ini).

Genre :: Friendship (Untuk prolog ini, mungkin nanti genrenya naik lagi :P)

Rating :: K+ (Nanti juga naik jadi T #plakk)

.

Warning :: YAOI. Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur maksain. Gak mutu. De el el~

.

.

Sunrise Florist :: Prologue

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^/

And, Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

No Bash! No Silent Readers!

.

Hope you enjoy and Hope you like it.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist… Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" Seorang namja dengan eyeliner yang cukup tebal dibagian matanya menyapa seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki toko bunga itu. Tidak lupa senyum manis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Aku butuh bunga." Ucapnya, terlihat kalau yeoja itu memakai seragam sebuah sekolah menengah atas dengan tas ransel dipunggungya.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Untuk pacarmu?" Tanyanya.

"Anniyo." Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Aeum~ untuk guruku. Besok adalah hari kelulusan dan hari perpisahan disekolahku. Aku ingin bunga untuk guruku, sebagai tanda terimakasihku. Ada tidak?"

Si namja itu tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa ada. Kau sepertinya butuh bunga seperti _American Elm_ dan _Parsley_ sepertinya…" Namja itu tersenyum kepada sang yeoja.

"Eh?"

"Silahkan nona tunggu disini sambil melihat-lihat. Aku akan mengambilkan Bunga yang cocok sesuai yang nona cari…" Namja itu berjalan menjauhi sang yeoja.

Sementara yeoja itu hanya tersenyum. Sambil menunggu, ia melihat-lihat bunga yang ada di toko itu. Sungguh, wangi bunga-bunga yang ada disana menusuk indera penciumannya. Wangi yang sangat lembut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, namja tadi muncul kembali menghampiri yeoja sekolahan itu sambil membawa sebuket bunga. "Ini nona. Kurasa bunga ini sangat cocok untuk nona.." Tangannya memberikan sebuket bunga itu pada pembeli yang datang itu.

"Memang ini bunga apa? Kukira ini bunga biasa saja, haha." Katanya sambil tertawa sedikit. Tangannya mengambil bunga itu hati-hati.

"Bunga memiliki arti tersendiri. Dan yang sedang nona pegang adalah _American Elm_ dan _Parsley_. _American Elm_ berarti patriotisme, sedangkan _Parsley_ berarti rasa terimakasih. Cocok bukan?" Namja pelayan toko itu tersenyum manis sembari menjelaskan.

"Waa~h, aku baru tau, hehe. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ambil ini. Dimana aku harus membayar?" Yeoja itu tampak kagum dengan penjelasan namja didepannya.

"Nona bisa membayar di kasir sebelah sana." Namja itu menunjuk meja kasir yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sedang berdiri sekarang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Yeoja itu membungkuk sopan dan dibalas dengan anggukan namja itu.

Yeoja itu berjalan kearah meja kasir. "Aku mengambil bunga ini. Berapa harganya?" Tanyanya. Tangannya memegang dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Wah, _American Elm_ dan _Parsley_, ya? Pasti untuk orang yang berharga dalam kehidupanmu, ne?" Kasir itu tersenyum ramah.

Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Untuk guruku. Karena sudah berjasa mengajariku selama tiga tahun di sekolah…" Jawabnya.

Namja yang menjaga kasir, yang berpipi chubby dan berkulit putih itu mengangguk mengerti. "Bunga yang cocok. Hm~ semuanya jadi enam ribu won…" Ucapnya menyebutkan berapa uang yang harus yeoja itu bayar.

"Baiklah. Ini uangnya. Terimakasih ya, Oppa…" Yeoja itu memberikan enam lembar uang kepada namja itu dan berlalu keluar dari toko itu.

"Sama-sama. Semoga perasaanmu tersampaikan. Datang kembali lain waktu…" Namja yang tadi menyambut di depan pintu itu membukakan pintu untuk yeoja itu sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah.

.

Sunrise Florist.

Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Tokonya tidak terlalu besar, namun kalian bisa menemukan berbagai jenis bunga di toko ini. Dan aku bisa jamin, kalau toko ini adalah toko bunga yang terlengkap di Seoul.

"Aku menamai tokoku ini Sunrise karena aku berharap kalau semua pelangganku yang datang membeli bunga disini bisa puas dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang hangat dan cerah seperti matahari terbit. Dan saat memberikan bunga yang dibeli dari sini, aku berharap mereka akan mengetahui perasaan si pemberi dan membalasnya dengan senyuman matahari terbit." Itu adalah alasan kenapa toko bunga ini dinamai Sunrise Florist. Sang pemilik, Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon, atau akrab disapa Suho adalah pemilik toko bunga ini. Namja 23 tahun ini memang mengelola sendiri toko ini dari awal, sampai menjadi seperti sekarang. Sesuai namanya, Suho, yang berarti Guardian, Suho memang meiliki sikap yang ramah dan lembut. Senyum yang menawan serta wajah angelic. Persis seperti malaikat, hanya saja tidak memiliki sayap. Suho sama sekali tidak pernah marah, justru sangat baik. Para pegawainya bilang, mereka senang bekerja paruh waktu ataupun bekerja tetap disini. Keinginan Suho hanya satu, melihat pelanggannya tersenyum hangat dengan pelayanan yang diberikan dari tokonya ini.

.

Seorang penyambut yang akan menyambut para pelanggan dengan senyuman manis dan kalimat lembut akan membuat suasana toko ini lebih ceria. Terlebih dengan menawarkan diri mencari barang yang sedang di cari. Ini adalah tugasnya Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan eyeliner tebal di bagian matanya dan juga senyuman jenakanya akan menyapa para pelanggan di pintu masuk toko ini. Namja 21 tahun ini sangatlah ramah dan hampir setiap saat tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Yang memasuki toko ini dipastikan akan sangat puas dengan pelayanan awal dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist… Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Biasanya, itu adalah kalimat Baekhyun untuk menyapa pelanggan yang datang. Dan tidak lupa senyum ceria serta membungkuk tanda kesopanan. Tidak hanya saat memasuki pintu masuk, bahkan saat setelah selesai dan keluar dari tokopun, Baekhyun akan masih terus memasang senyum sambil mengucapkan kalimat sampai jumpa.

Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas di Seoul ini. Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah apartemen dan menjadi seorang pegawai paruh waktu.

.

Sebuah toko tentu memerlukan kasir. Dan di Sunrise Florist ini, Suho mempercayakan posisi ini kepada seorang namja berpipi chubby dan berkulit putih bernama Kim Minseok. Atau panggil saja Xiumin. Mungkin pegawai di toko ini akan memanggilnya Baozi karena dirinya yang mirip dengan Baozi itu.

Xiumin adalah seorang namja berumur 24 tahun yang sangat ramah. Senyuman manisnya akan membuat orang yang membayar bunga pilihannya akan dibuat tersipu jika sudah berhadapan dengan Xiumin. Xiumin adalah orang yang sangat mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Tidak jarang, Xiumin selalu berkenalan dengan para pelanggan.

Xiumin itu sudah menjadi pegawai tetap di Sunrise Florist. Xiumin sudah bekerja disini dari semenjak toko bunga ini didirikan oleh Suho.

"Bunga itu sangat cantik, nona. Persis seperti nona…" Xiumin akan berkata begitu pada setiap pelanggan yang membayar di depan meja kasirnya. Dan kemudian mencoba menebak bunga apa yang dibeli pelanggan itu.

Itulah Xiumin. Orang yang hangat dan ramah. Bahkan namjachingunya-pun sangat mengakui itu.

.

Toko ini tidak akan terlihat rapih dan bersih jika tidak ada orang mengurusi dan mengatur semua tatanan bunga yang ada disana. Mungkin kedua orang ini tidak akan bertemu langsung dengan pelanggan, namun mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling tau tentang semua bunga yang disediakan di toko ini. Mereka adalah Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zi Tao.

Pertama adalah Do Kyungsoo. Namja 19 tahun ini adalah seorang siswa kelas 3 di SM High School. Dia bekerja paruh waktu seperti Baekhyun di toko milik Suho ini. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pekerjaannya ini.

Namja ini tidak tinggi, bermata bulat seperti burung hantu, juga bersuara indah. Kalau ditanya tentang bunga, Kyungsoo pasti sangat hafal. Kyungsoo bertugas mengatur semua bunga yang ada disana juga membereskan jika ada bunga yang layu atau sebagainya.

"Hyung! Kita kekurangan _Alyssum_ dan _Arbutus_. Bisakah kau memesannya sekarang?" Ya, itulah yang akan Kyungsoo teriakkan pada Suho kalau ada bunga yang habis persediaannya.

Kyungsoo sangat teliti dalam hal ini. Kyungsoo juga sangat pintar memasak. Tak jarang Kyungsoo memasakkan bekal untuk Suho dan semua teman sepekerjaannya.

Dan kedua adalah Huang Zi Tao. Akrabnya dipanggil Tao saja. Tao adalah namja 18 tahun yang menjadi murid di Seoul High School. Tao adalah pekerja paruh waktu karena waktunya untuk bersekolah.

Tao adalah namja tinggi dengan lingkar hitam di bagian matanya, seperti panda. Tao itu bisa dibilang namja yang terlihat sangar namun sangat manis dan manja pada kenyataannya. Tao juga jago beladiri seperti wushu. Tao adalah namja Cina yang tinggal di Korea sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Disini, Tao ditugaskan untuk membantu Kyungsoo mengurus bunga-bunga yang ada di toko ini. Dan Tao itu sangat suka sekali menyiram bunga.

"Kyungsoo-ge, sepertinya aku harus mengecek bunga-bunga yang dipajang didepan. Aku kesana dulu, ya?" Itulah Tao. Tao selalu ingin kedepan untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang dipajang di etalase-nya.

Tao pikir enak sekali menjadi Baekhyun yang bekerja dengan berhadapan langsung dengan para pelanggan. Namun Tao merasa beruntung kalau dirinya tidak ditempatkan di depan pintu masuk, karena Tao tau kalau dirinya tidak bisa tersenyum semanis Baekhyun dan lebih senang mengurus bunga bersama Kyungsoo.

.

Suho hanya memilik empat pegawai. Tiga diantaranya adalah pegawai paruh waktu.

Jadwal buka toko ini adalah dari jam 9 pagi dan tutup pada jam 8 malam.

Xiumin, yang memang pegawai tetap selalu berada disini dari waktu buka sampai dengan waktu tutup. Suho juga, sebagai pemiliknya, Suho berada disini dari sekitar jam 7 pagi. Baekhyun yang seorang mahasiswa bekerja dari jam 9 pagi dan akan pulang jam 2 siang untuk kuliah. Kyungsoo yang seorang siswa kelas tiga itu akan mulai bekerja pada jam 2 siang sesudah pulang sekolah dan pulang saat toko sudah tutup. Dan Tao, ia masuk jam 9 pagi sampai jam 4 sore, karena Tao itu memiliki kelas sore.

Jika saat salah satu pegawainya belum masuk, maka Suho yang akan meng-handle tugas mereka.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ini sudah jam 8 malam. Belum pulang? Aku akan menutup tokonya sebentar lagi." Seru Suho saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan salah satu bunga yang ada disana.

"Sebentar hyung, _Delphinium_ ini harus aku simpan di tempat yang sejuk. Biar tetap segar." Balas Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak _Delphinium_ itu.

Suho mengangguk. "Baiklah, cepat. Xiumin hyung sudah menunggu di depan."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Suho dan Xiumin yang menunggunya di depan toko.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. "Sudah, hyung." Jawabnya.

Suho tersenyum dan segera mematikan semua lampu di toko itu dan menguncinya rapat.

"Ada persediaan yang habis, Kyungsoo-ah?" Xiumin bertanya sambil berjalan dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Tapi _Periwinkle_ dan_ Gloxina_ tinggal sedikit lagi. Suho hyung harus memesannya besok." Jawabnya.

Xiumin mengangguk dan Suho tersenyum mengerti.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terimakasih bantuannya." Suho membungkuk dan tersenyum pada dua pegawainya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin juga balas tersenyum. Dan akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan karena rumah mereka memang tidak searah.

.

Toko itu tampak gelap dan sepi. Ini sudah jam setengah sembilan malam, dan tentu saja toko ini sudah tutup dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Sunrise Florist.

CLOSED.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

Iyeeee~ aku bawa fict berchapter lagi #dor

Hehe. Bagaimana? Abal ya? Jelek ya? Hum~ belum ada kisah cintanya. Baru prolog dan pengenalan ajja sih, heu~

Couple yang nanti muncul itu All Official Pairings.

Dan chapter depan Insya Allah BaekYeol keluar duluan. Hehehe~

Aku mau bikin kamus bunga-nya yang disebutin di chapter ini dulu…

American Elm – Pohon Elm : Patriotisme.

Parsley : Festivity, Thanks, Gratitude.

Alyssum : Lebih berharga dari kecantikan.

Arbutus : Satu-satunya yang kucinta.

Delphinium : Big-hearted, Fun.

Gloxina : Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Periwinkle : Persahabatan (Friendship)

Ohohoho~~ gaje ya fictnya. Jadi, lanjut atau di hapus aja nih?

Mohon reviewnya, ne?

*deepbow*


	2. Chapter 2 : Cheerful and Happiness

Sunrise Florist

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: Suho (Kim Junmyeon) – Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun) – Xiumin (Kim Minseok) – Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo) – Tao (Huang Zi Tao)

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol

Genre :: Friendship / Family

Rating :: T

.

Summary :: Sunrise Florist / "Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mari silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat bunga yang kami sediakan di toko ini…" / Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak pinggir jalan Seoul. / "Bunga itu bisa berbicara dan memiliki arti tersendiri, loh." / "Disini ada 307 jenis bunga!" / Read n Review

Warning :: YAOI. Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur maksain. Gak mutu. De el el~

.

.

Sunrise Florist :: Cheerful and Happiness

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^/

And, Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

No Bash! No Silent Readers!

.

Hope you enjoy and Hope you like it.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV_**

Wah, hari ini toko cukup ramai. Banyak yeoja yang masuk dan membeli beberapa macam bunga yang cocok untuk mengutarakan perasaan pada saat valentine besok.

Haa~ kasian Kyungsoo dan Tao dibelakang. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa pesanan bunga.

Xiumin hyung sih santai saja walaupun banyak orang yang mengantri untuk membayar. Sementara aku disini melayani dibantu oleh Suho hyung.

Hari ini, _Acacia, Agapanthus, Azalea, Camellia, Chrysanthemum, Gardenia_, dan beberapa bunga yag memiliki arti cinta yang lain banyak diserbu. Memang ya, hari valentine itu sangat special. Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki pacar. Hahaha~

"Sudah waktunya istirahat, Baek…" Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Saat kutolehkan wajahku untuk menatapnya, wajah itu tersenyum manis dan angelic, dialah pemilik toko bunga ini, Suho hyung.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. "Ne, aku akan menutup pintu sebentar. Hyung duluan saja." Jawabku.

Kulihat Suho hyung mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkanku menuju pantry yang ada dibelakang. Aku menghela nafas dan segera menutup pintu. Namun saat akan menutupnya, seseorang menahannya dari luar.

"Ah, selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapaku ramah sambil membuka pintunya lagi. Kulihat namja yang sangat tinggi sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Wajahnya ya, lumayan tampan. Rambutnya sedikit ikal dan agak kurus.

Namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko. "Aku ingin lihat-lihat." Katanya sambil memegang beberapa helai bunga dan mencium baunya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "Bunga seperti apa yang anda cari?" Aku tersenyum. Seperti biasa, aku akan menawarkan diri untuk membantu pembeli yang datang. Karena itulah tugasku disini.

Namja itu masih saja berkeliling dan melihat-lihat bunga yang dipajang di etalase. "Bunga yang cocok untukku, bunga apa?" Ucapnya sambil memandang ke satu bunga dan mengambilnya setangkai.

Aku terkejut. Suaranya… besar sekali! Ah, tidak tidak. Bukan… aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

"Eh?" Malah itu responku. Ugh~ dasar pabbo!

Namja itu berbalik dan kami berhadapan sekarang. "Bunga yang cocok untukku itu bunga apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menatap matanya dalam. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Yap, dapat! Aku tersenyum senang.

"_Anemone_. Ya, kurasa _Anemone_ cocok untukmu saat ini." Jawabku mantap.

Namja itu menatapku. "_Anemone_? Bunga apa itu? Yang mana?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Yang sedang kau pegang itu namanya _Anemone_. _Anemone_ berarti ditinggalkan. Dari sirat di matamu, kau pasti baru saja ditinggalkan oleh seseorang. Benar?" Aku bertanya hati-hati. Kulihat namja itu diam.

"Apakah aku salah? Mianhamnida~"

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di bangku yang memang disediakan untuk para pembeli yang sedang menunggu pesanan. "Kau hebat. Jawabanmu tepat. Haha~" Dia tertawa.

Loh, dia itu kenapa sih? Aku mengerutkan keningku tidak mengerti.

"Huff~ aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku. Dia meninggalkanku demi namja lain. Kau tau? Rasanya ditinggalkan itu sakit." Kudengar nada sedih didalam kalimatnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga. "Ditinggalkan memang sakit, tapi yang meninggalkan juga lebih sakit.. eum.."

"Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol."

"Ya, Chanyeol-sshi. Sekarang, simpan bunga _Anemone_ itu, dan aku akan memberikan bunga yang baru untukmu." Aku tersenyum lagi kearahnya

Aku memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga itu pada orang yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol itu. Dan yang aku lihat ia memasang wajah heran. "Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol-sshi. Terima saja. Aku tidak akan meminta bayarannya, kok." Aku tertawa. Tanganku mengambil bunga _Anemone_ yang sedang dipegang Chanyeol.

Chayeol mengambil bunga yang aku berikan. "Bunga apa ini?" Tanyanya heran.

"Itu adalah _Chrysanthemum,Coreopsis_, dan _Several Daffodil._" Jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum

"Artinya?"

"_Chrysanthemum _dan _Coreopsis_ itu bunga yang melambangkan kesenangan atau kegembiraan. Dan _Several Daffodil_ itu bunga yang melambangkan kebahagiaan. Jadi untukmu, Chanyeol-sshi, jangan terus murung dan bersedih. Jadilah seperti ketiga bunga itu, nde?" Aku menyemangati.

Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum. "Ini gratis, kan? Baiklah, aku terima." Katanya girang.

"Tentu saja itu gratis. Ini adalah waktu istirahat, dan anggap saja itu special. Sini, biar aku bungkus dulu." Aku mengambil bunga itu dan membungkusnya dengan plastic bermotif bunga-bunga kecil dan membungkusnya rapih.

"Ini."

"Ah, terimakasih, ne?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Bangapseumnida…" Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan memperlihatkan name tag yang aku pakai di dada sebelah kiriku.

"Haha. Oke, Baekhyun. Sepertinya aku sudah bersemangat lagi. Aku pulang dulu, ne? Terimakasih untuk bunga dan atas semua hiburannya." Chanyeol tampak riang sekarang. Aku tersenyum lega.

Setelah Chanyeol berada diluar dan mulai berjalan menjauh, aku terus memperhatikannya sampai tubuhnya benar-benar tak terlihat oleh kedua mataku. Namja itu, sangat tampan. Dan mungkin sebenarnya periang, hanya saja satu masalah membuatnya terpuruk.

"Heyo! Sedang apa?"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk punggungku pelan. Pelan sih, tapi efeknya aku sampai terlonjak kaget. Sampai jantungku berdetak cepat begini. Aku mengelus dadaku. "Tao, kau mengagetkanku saja!" Aku sedikit memarahinya.

Dia bengong. "Loh, kok jadi aku yang kena marah sih, Baekkie-ge? Salah gege sendiri, kenapa melamun. Sedang melihat apa sih, ge? Sampai segitunya…" Tanya Tao, sedikit menyelidik. Matanya menyipit, melihat ada apa didepan toko ini.

Aku menggetok pelan pucuk kepalanya. "Anak kecil jangan ingin tau. Sudah ya, aku akan makan siang dulu." Aku meninggalkan Tao yang sedang cemberut karena aku mengatainya 'anak kecil'. Ahahahaa~

"Gege pasti jatuh cinta, ya?" Tao berteriak sebelum aku melangkah memasuki pantry.

Aku terdiam. Jatuh cinta? Mungkinkah?

Ah, Baekkie! Tao Cuma bercanda. Jangan dihiraukan!

.

Ini masih jam 8 pagi, dan jalan di sekitar sini masih tidak terlalu ramai. Heum~ sebenarnya waktu buka masih satu jam lagi, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin berangkat pagi sekali hari ini. Haha~

Aku yakin, Suho hyung pasti sudah ada di toko jam segini. Aku mempercepat langkahku, ingin segera sampai di toko.

"Annyeong~" Aku membuka pintu toko yang sudah terbuka. Benar kan, Suho hyung pasti sudah tiba disini. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke pantry, untuk menyimpan jaketku di loker dan membuat capuchino hangat.

"Hyu- eh?" Mataku melebar saat mendapati orang di pantry ternyata bukan Suho hyung. Tenggorokanku tercekat bahkan hanya untuk memanggil namanya saja.

"Oh, hai~" Namja tinggi itu… melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar sekali.

Aku masih tetap pada posisiku yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil menatap namja itu dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Kau sudah datang, Baekkie? Tumben pagi sekali, biasanya kau akan telat sepuluh menit dari jam buka, hahaha…" Kurasakan tangan lembut menyentuh pundakku pelan. Aku terbangun dari dunia khayalku akan namja didepanku itu.

"Hyung… Dia…"

"Oh ne… Kenalkan. Dia pegawai baruku, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia akan bertugas untuk membantumu melayani para pembeli. Bagaimana? Dia orangnya sangat ramah dan suka tertawa sepertimu, loh…" Penjelasan Suho hyung membuatku sedikit terkejut. Maksudku, kenapa dia ditugaskan ditempat yang sama denganku?

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, Baekhyun, hehe." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman girangnya. Tampan~ aaaaa, yak! Pikiran apa itu?! Ish~

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Dia yang kuberi bunga gratis kemarin, hyung…" Jawabku cepat.

Kulihat alis Suho hyung naik sebelah. "Bunga gratis?" Tanyanya. Ah~ aku tau Suho hyung bukan orang yang pemarah. Dia tidak akan marah kalau aku memberinya tiga tangkai bunga secara gratis.

"Aku kemarin datang kesini dan Baekhyun yang menyambut serta melayaniku. Dia hebat, dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi padaku dan memberiku bunga yang melambangkan tentang diriku saat itu. Namun setelahnya Baekhyun memberiku tiga tangkai bunga yang membuatku bersemangat." Syukurlah kalau Chanyeol dengan senang hati mau menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu~ haha itulah sebabnya aku menugaskan Baekhyun menjadi seorang penyambut tamu di pintu depan. Nanti kau bantu dia ya, Chanyeol?" Kudengar nada perintah dari Suho hyung.

"Oke, hyung!" Seru Chanyeol semangat.

Aish~ kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang?

"Baekkie, ajak Chanyeol kedepan untuk bersiap membuka toko. Sebentar lagi Xiumin hyung dan Tao akan datang." Perintah keluar lagi dari suara halus Suho hyung.

"Ne." Aku mengangguk. Suho hyung tersenyum sambil berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya. Sementara aku berjalan masuk menuju loker dan menyimpan tas serta jaketku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya…

.

"Chanyeol-sshi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Suho hyung dan diterima bekerja disini? Apakah kau mengambil paruh waktu disini?" Tanyaku, sesungguhnya aku penasaran sekali. Aku dan Chanyeol sedang berada di depan toko. Yah, toko baru saja dibuka. Kami sudah kembali pada pekerjaan hari ini. Tadi Chanyeol sudah berkenalan dengan Xiumin hyung dan Tao.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku memang sengaja melamar bekerja kesini, semalam, saat semuanya sudah pulang sedangkan Suho hyung masih berjaga. Aku juga mahasiswa tapi aku mengambil kelas malam. Aku belum bisa menentukan aku ikut paruh waktu atau apa, tapi sementara ini aku memang paruh waktu." Jawabnya santai.

"Eh?"

"Heum. Aku ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang bunga dan juga belajar mengetahui perasaan seseorang hanya dengan tatapan saja."

"Dengar ya, Chanyeol-sshi. Bunga yang ada di toko ini ada 307 macam, dan yang hafal Cuma Kyungsoo. Bahkan Suho hyung sendiri tidak menghafal semua bunga yang disediakan di tokonya." Aku mengambil satu tangkai bunga dan merapihkannya, membuang daunnya yang sudah sedikit berwarna coklat.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin belajar…"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan aku ingin memberimu ini…" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memberikanku setangkai bunga.

Aku terkejut. Itu… _Gloxina_. Apakah maksudnya itu? Aku menatap ke matanya lagi, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan _'kenapa Chanyeol memberiku Gloxina?'_… Namun yang aku temukan hanyalah bahwa sepertinya Chanyeol sedang senang dan seperti sedang jatuh cinta.

"Disini, banyak sekali bunga yang menyimbolkan tentang cinta. Aku bingung harus memilih antara _Lavender Rose_ atau _Gloxina_ ini. Tapi akhirnya aku memilih _Gloxina_ ini. Aku Cuma tau kalau _Gloxina_ itu berarti Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan… _Gloxina_ ini untukmu." Chanyeol masih setia menatapku. Aaahhh, aku tak bisa menatap matanya. Aku terlalu malu.

"K-kenapa?"

Sial! Aku malah gugup!

"Karena aku menyukaimu saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu disini. Mungkin kita belum saling mengenal, bahkan kita hanya baru mengenal kemarin. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba? Kita akan saling tau kalau kita terus bersama seperti sekarang. Pelan-pelan…" Katanya lembut.

Aku bingung. Apakah dia sedang menyatakan cinta?

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta lagi, padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku tertegun. Aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya yang dari kemarin aku bilang tampan itu.

"Baek…"

"…"

"Baekhyun…"

"Huff~ baiklah, akan aku coba. Tapi jangan macam-macam denganku, arasseo?" Jawabku akhirnya.

Kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum dan aku juga ikut tersenyum.

Mungkin apa yang Tao bilang itu benar, kalau aku jatuh cinta. Anak itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan untuk meramal juga, haha~

"Heyo! Kalian baru bertemu sudah pacaran, hahaha. Chukkaeyooooo~ Suho-ge! Xiumin-ge! BaekYeol-ge sudah jadian loh~" Kudengar Tao berteriak di dalam toko.

Mataku terbelalak. "Ish~ anak itu! Huang Zi Tao! Panda China! Kungfu panda! Wushu Tao! Kemari kau, anak kecil! Berainya kau, ya?! Kemariiiiii~!" Aku segera berlari kedalam toko meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia menunggu para pembeli diluar.

Ah~ awas kau Tao. Aku jadi malu. Karena aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang memenuhi pipiku, dan itu pasti si merah jambu sialan!

.

.

.

This Chapter, End~

.

.

.

Wah~ Dihari yang sama aku bisa update lagi next chapter-nya.. Seneng deh, hehe. Tapi maaf, yang ini kayanya agak rada memusingkan. Bener gak? O.O

Uhn~ aku seneng nulis tokoh Tao disini, rasanya dia jadi anak yang talkactive dan hyper juga hehe ^^v

Next chapternya aku akan buat KrisTao dulu, okay~

Hehe. Makasih buat Reviewnya di chap prolog kemarin…

Aku juga seneng nulis nama dan symbol dari bunga itu. Mengasah otak, hohoho~

Nama bunga disini menggunakan bahasa inggris, biar universal gitu #plakk

Ini kamus bunga untuk chap ini ::

Acacia – Akasia : Cinta Tersembunyi.

Agapanthus – Lily of the Nile – Bunga bakung dari sungai Nil : Surat Cinta / Cinta.

Azalea : First Love / Romance / Love

Camellia : Gratitude / Loveliness.

Chrysanthemum : Cheerful / Optimism.

Gardenia : Secret Love / You're Lovely

Anemone : Ditinggalkan.

Coreopsis : Cheerful.

Several Daffodil : Joy / Happiness.

Lavender Rose : Love at first sight.

Gloxina : Love at first sight.

Ayeeee~ gaje banget nih ff, hehehe…

Ini balasan review di chapter 1 :

MyJonggie : Ini gak dihapus ^^ oke ini lanjutannya. Gomawo ^^

TaoHyun Addict : Siapp! Ini lanjutannya ^^

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Yap. Anak EXO belum muncul semua hehe. Ini next chap-nya ^^

siscaMinstalove : Ini dilanjut. Aku juga sebenernya gak ngerti, Cuma ya dipaksa ngerti haha :p Aku juga nunggu KaiSoo loh #plakk. Tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang KaiSoo T.T hahahaha :D

AngeLeeteuk : Siap ^^

: Dilanjut ^^ Request diterima, setelah ini adalah KrisTao hehe ^^ gomawo~

Ajib4ff : Wuihhh~ aku mau dong dicubitin pipi sama chingu ehehehee ^^ Mari belajar bersama tentang bunga! Hwaiting! -?-

Guest : Ahahahaa~ makasih ^^ vh emang ngebet banget pengen ngetik nih ff walopun jadinya aku udah feeling ini mengecewakan hehe ^^ KaiSoo oh KaiSoo… Vh juga nunggu KaiSoo muncul ini :p hehe ^^ oke, ini next chapnya. Homawo~

Oke.. Makasih ne buat smuanya ^^ Aku terharu… Review lagi, ne? Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3 : The Five Flower

Sunrise Florist

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: Suho (Kim Junmyeon) – Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun) – Xiumin (Kim Minseok) – Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo) – Tao (Huang Zi Tao)

Support Cast : Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Genre :: Friendship / Family / Romance

Rating :: T

.

Summary :: Sunrise Florist / "Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mari silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat bunga yang kami sediakan di toko ini…" / Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak pinggir jalan Seoul. / "Bunga itu bisa berbicara dan memiliki arti tersendiri, loh." / "Disini ada 307 jenis bunga!" / Read n Review

Warning :: YAOI. Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur maksain. Gak mutu. De el el~

.

.

Sunrise Florist :: The Five Flower

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^/

And, Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

No Bash! No Silent Readers!

.

Hope you enjoy and Hope you like it.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ge, aku boleh bertanya tidak?" Tao memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang membereskan kiriman bunga yang baru saja datang setelah Suho memesannya satu jam yang lalu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Tao. Ada apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil tangannya memasukkan semua bunga _Amarylis_ kedalam sebuah pot berisi air yang sangat besar.

"Uhm~ begini, ge. Menurut gege, kalau ada orang yang kita sukai, sebaiknya kita beri bunga apa? Eum~ yang bisa menyampaikan perasaan suka." Tanya Tao sedikit ragu. Wajahnya sudah menunduk, mungkin karena malu.

Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menatap Tao, kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Kau jatuh cinta, Tao?" tanyanya.

Dan, yap! Bingo!

"Gege~" Panggilnya manja. Ia malu!

"Hahaha~ tidak apa, Tao. Sudah wajar kan kalo kau jatuh cinta? Jadi, seperti apa orang yang kau suka itu, hm?"

Tao masih tetap membereskan bunga-bunga yang masih berantakan –tak tersusun- itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Dia seorang mahasiswa. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan lulus kuliah dan mulai menjalani pekerjaan di perusahaan Appa-nya." Tao menghela nafas sebelum ia lanjut bercerita. "Namanya, Kris. Dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan juga wajah yang sangat tampan. Dia adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Keturunan Canada-China." Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kau tau banyak ya, Tao…"

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu banyak kok, ge… Dia itu namja yang dingin. Tapi aku tau kalau dia adalah namja yang baik. Hanya saja sepertinya dia tidak tau cara menyunggingkan senyum… Dia anak teman Appa-ku. Kami sering bertemu karena dia suka datang ke rumah." Jelas Tao lagi.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan Tao sambil memetik daun-daun yang mulai berwarna coklat pada tangkai _Aster_ itu mengangguk mengerti. "Sepertinya aku tau bunga apa yang cocok untukmu…" Katanya sambil tersenyum senang sambil menatap Tao yang kini tengah menatapnya senang.

"Jinjja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membuatkan satu buket bunga untukmu. Nah kalau bisa, nanti sepulang kau sekolah, aku tunggu disini, ne? Sebelum toko tutup." Dan Kyungsoo tampak menepuk-nepuk tangannya, ia sudah selesai menyusun bunga-bunga kiriman baru itu sesuai jenisnya.

"Aaaa~ Gomawo, gege." Tao menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Haha, nde…"

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.50 malam. Terlihat tiga orang namja di sebuah toko sedang beres-beres, bersiap untuk menutup toko dan pulang.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa semua bunga sudah disusun sesuai jenisnya?" Tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelap meja-meja yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sudah, hyung! Bunga yang dikirim hari ini ada 16 macam. Sudah termasuk _Iris_ dan _Dandelion_. Semua sudah aku pisahkan sesuai jenisnya." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kau sepertinya tidak perlu menulis laporan bulanan jika kau sudah hafal diluar kepala haha." Suho tertawa. Kemudian Suho melihat kearah Xiumin yang sedang membereskan meja kasir.

"Xiu-hyung, bagaimana hari ini?"

Beres, Suho. Lancar. Semuanya sudah aku atur dan kubuatkan laporannya. Tinggal kau periksa saja." Jawab Xiumin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oke, Xiu-hyung. Besok saja aku baca laporannya. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah jam 8." Suho berkata sambil berjalan sambil menuju saklar lampu.

"Oke." Kebetulan saat itu Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sudah selesai dengan acara mengelap meja mereka.

Trek.

Lampunya mati dan Suho segera mengunci pintunya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, itu sebuket bunga? Untuk siapa?" Xiumin yang menyadari kalo Kyungsoo membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya segera bertanya karena heran.

"Oya, untuk Tao." Jawabnya.

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sepertinya Tao sedang dalam keadaan jatuh cinta. Tao menyuruhku memilihkan bunga yang cocok untuknya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Xiumin dan Suho yang baru bergabung itu tertawa. "Benarkah itu? Kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengarnya mereka pasti akan ber-high-five sambil menggoda panda itu." Xiumin terkikik.

"Tapi tidak baik kalau kita menggoda Tao terus." Suho tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Xiumin. "Jemputan untukmu sudah datang, hyung…" Lanjut Suho. Jemarinya menunjuk ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir di sebrang tokonya.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha. Baiklah, aku duluan, ne? Chen sudah datang…"Xiumin melambaikan tangannya dan segera menyebrang jalan. Menghampiri namja yang bernama Chen, namjachingunya.

"Hati-hati, hyung!" Seru Suho dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Nah, aku pulang duluan, ne? Aku sudah ditelpon umma dan appa-ku." Suho tampak pamit pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Hati-hati dijalan." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya saat Suho sudah melaju menjauhi dirinya dengan mobil Porsche berwarna putih metallic.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Suho, Tao datang menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang terengah. Sepertinya ia berlari.

"Ge! Maaf aku terlambat. Aku ada tugas tambahan tadi." Ucap Tao sambil membungkuk –tanda maaf- di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, gwaenchana… Ini, bunga yang kujanjikan." Kyungsoo memberikan sebuket bunga pada Tao. Dan Tao menerimanya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ada lima macam bunga. Ada _Acacia_ yang berarti cinta suci. Ada _Arbutus_ yang berarti dia satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai. Ada_ Red Chrysanthemum_ yang berarti kalau kau mencintainya. _Dandelion_ yang berarti kepercayaan. _Blue Iris_ yang berarti harapan."

Tao menatap Kyungsoo heran. "Kenapa Kyungsoo-ge memilihkan lima bunga itu untukku?"

"Karena aku tau kalau kau sedang akan mengatakan cinta. Iya, kan?"

Tao hanya tersenyum malu.

"Nah, sekarang, temuilah orang itu. Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi saja aku, ne? Hwaitng, Huang Zi Tao!" Kyungsoo menyemangati. "Aku pulang dulu, sudah malam." Kyungsoo berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara Tao hanya diam dan bergumam, "Xiexie, Kyungsoo-ge." Dan dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang.

_To : Kris Gege_

'_Kris-ge, sedang sibuk tidak? Aku tunggu gege di taman kota sekarang, ne? Aku tunggu!'_

**SEND-**

.

Sementara itu di jalan yang lain, Kyungsoo tengah berjalan sambil menggesekkan tangannya karena kedinginan. Jaket yang dibawanya kurang tebal. Kyungsoo memang selalu jalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumahnya, menurutnya itu adalah hal yang bagus sehingga dapat menghemat sedikit uangnya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo memang sangat hobi jalan-jalan.

Tiiiinnnnn Tiiiinnnn~

Bunyi klakson terdengar oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan mendapati seseorang dengan kerennya berada dia atas sebuah motor.

"Hyung, baru pulang kerja? Aku antar pulang, ne? Ayo naik." Orang itu memberikan sebuah helm pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Yah, Kyungsoo hanya tidak menyangka orang ini akan muncul dihadapannya seperti ini.

"Hyung? Kajja!"

"Ah, eh, ne." Kyungsoo segera menaiki motor itu dan memakai helm-nya.

"Pegangan yang kuat, hyung!" Tiba-tiba saja motornya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang namja didepannya dengan sangat erat.

"Kaiiiiiiii, jangan ngebut!" Jerit Kyungsoo.

Sementara namja yang dipanggil Kai itu hanya tersenyum senang dibalik helm yang dipakainya.

.

"Hosh hosh~ maaf Tao. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama." Seseorang datang menghampiri Tao dengan nafas yang tersengal dan keringat yang mengucur.

"Loh, gege? Lari? Dimana mobilmu?"

"Mobilku mogok di ujung jalan sana. Jadinya aku berlari." Jawab namja yang baru datang itu. "Ada apa ingin bertemu denganku?" Namja itu duduk di samping Tao.

Tao menghela nafas, mengatur suara gemuruh di hatinya. "Kris-ge, mungkin aku itu hanya anak kecil dimata gege. Mungkin gege juga menganggap aku sangat bodoh. Tapi, aku ingin memberikan gege ini…" Tao menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang tadi diberikan Kyungsoo padanya.

Kris menerima bunga itu dengan tatapan heran. "Maksudmu apa, Tao?" Tanyanya sambil mencium aroma bunga itu.

"Gege tau arti dari bunga itu?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, karena aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bunga." Jawabnya.

Tao tertawa kecil. "Bunga itu ada lima macam, semuanya menyimbolkan perasaan cinta seseorang dan berharap kalau perasaannya dapat tersampaikan dengan baik dan berharap bisa dibalas dengan perasaan yang sama." Tao menjelaskan dengan lembut. Matanya menerawang ke langit yang tampak gelap tanpa bintang.

"Jadi…"

"Hm, aku menyukai gege. Aku sangat menyukai gege."

Kris terkekeh kecil dan kemudian menatap Tao. "Kau bukan anak kecil. Kalau anak kecil tidak mungkin berani mengatakan rasa sukanya pada seseorang yang disukainya. Aku senang Tao kalau kau menyukaiku, karena aku pun sama. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa seberani dirimu sekarang. Aku hanya terus menutupi perasaanku padamu. Maaf~" Kris menatap ke dalam mata panda Tao, yang justru dibalas dengan tatapan polos oleh Tao.

"Gege…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Tao."

Keduanya tersenyum dalam diam, memikirkan perkataan mereka masing-masing.

"Tao, kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Tao menatap Kris dan mengagguk mantap. "Ne, gege." Jawabnya.

Dengan segera, Kris memeluk Tao dengan erat. "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa romantis dan tidak bisa mengerti tentang bunga, tapi aku janji aku akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu…"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk dipelukan Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, gege…"

.

Tao mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

**To : Kyungsoo Gege**

'**Ge! Aku diterima!'**

Lama tidak ada balasan. Tao memutuskan untuk tiduran di kasurnya. Namun semenit kemudian, lima sms masuk sekaligus ke ponselnya. Tao membukanya satu per satu.

**From : Baekhyun Gege**

'**Uri magnae sudah jadiaaaaaaaannnn! Dengan namja calon pengusaha! Cieeee~ traktirannya harusnya lebih dari tiga porsi per orang, hahaha… Chukkhaeyo, Panda. Aku menunggumu besok di toko *evil*'**

Tao membulatkan matanya.

**From : Chanyeol Gege**

'**Aku rasa, aku siap menjadi penyambut untukmu besok, Tao. Kau siap?'**

Tao menelan berat ludahnya.

**From : Suho Gege**

'**Sekarang sudah besar, ya? Bekerja lebih giat lagi, ne ^^'**

Glek! Tao punya firasat buruk.

**From : Xiumin Gege**

'**Heyo! Anak kecil sudah pacaran. Uhm~ aku pikir, mungkin kau tidak akan melupakan kenangan tentang hari esok… Khkhkh~'**

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipis Tao.

**From : Kyungsoo Gege**

'**Aduh, maaf, Tao. Disini sedang ada Baekhyun hyung. Bukan aku yang mem-forward… Sungguh!'**

Yak. Kacau! Tao membatin.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK KE TOKO BESOOOOOOKKKKK~ AKU PASTI AKAN MATI!" Teriak Tao frustasi.

.

.

.

Chapter 3, Fin~

.

.

.

Yeah, ini chapter 3 untuk KrisTao. Agaknya ini sangat aneh dan membingungkan juga.

Hehe, gomawo buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Heum~ aku bingung dengan bunga-bunga yang ada disini… Kebanyakan. Hahahaha~

Chapter depan itu ChenMin xD

Yeeeeeyyyy~ KaiSoo muncul sedikit disini #loncat2

Aku usahakan, semua couplenya dipersatukan oleh bunga, hehe ^^v

.

Ini nama-nama bunga yang disebutin di chapter ini…

Aster : Variety, Elegance

Iris : Wisdom

Dandelion : Faithfulness

Acacia : Cinta suci

Arbutus : The only one

Red Chrysanthemum : I Love

Amarylis : Pride

.

Ini balasan rviewnya ^^

(Chapter 1 : Prologue yang gak sempat dibales) :

BabySuLayDo : Iya official pair ^^ aku gak suka crack =_= dicipok? Boleh boleh #plakk

Aul Ondubu : Ohohoo~ aku juga lagi sedikit mempelajari bunga. Dan ini kelanjutannya ^^

(Balasan review chapter 2 : Cheerful and Happiness)

BabySuLayDo : ChenMin chap depan, SuLay chap terakhir #plakk. Becanda deh, haha… Untuk SuLay bersabar ajja ne? aku akan menyimpannya sampe semua pegawainya dan HunHan bersatu :p Suho kan pemilik tokonya *apa hubungannya?*

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Kalau Baekhyun tau ada yang ikutan Tao ngegodain dia, nanti bisa-bisa di panggang loh sama Baekkie haha :p

Lee Kaisoo : Oh, yang guest itu eonnie… Pantes manggil nama aku, hehehehe~ Karakter Kkamjong itu seperti biasa, Cuma sekarang mah tobat dikit dan sedikit cengeng #eaaa

Ah Ji Hye : Oh, annyeong, Hyeji-sshi. Vh imnida, bangapta ^^ ini KrisTao-nya, semoga suka (walopun mungkin ini agak mengecewakan saat endingnya). Hehe, iya nih, merangkap jadi kamus juga :p

Paprikapumkins : Ayo Taoris Taoris Taoris :D *bbuing bbuing ala Kai*

Aul Ondubu : Ahahaa~ Gomawo ^^ Hum, aku tau sebagian, sebagiannya lagi nanya temen, sebagiannya lagi nyari-nyarai di buku kkkkk~ cukup memusingkan ckckck

.

Oke. Gomawo buat semua dukungan dan reviewnya…

Redcdnbc k view lagi, ne? ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Hydrangea

Sunrise Florist

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: Suho (Kim Junmyeon) – Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun) – Xiumin (Kim Minseok) – Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo) – Tao (Huang Zi Tao)

Support Cast : Chen - Kris

Genre :: Friendship / Family / Romance

Rating :: T

.

Summary :: Sunrise Florist / "Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mari silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat bunga yang kami sediakan di toko ini…" / Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak pinggir jalan Seoul. / "Bunga itu bisa berbicara dan memiliki arti tersendiri, loh." / "Disini ada 307 jenis bunga!" / Read n Review ^^

Warning :: YAOI. Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur maksain. Gak mutu. De el el~

.

.

Sunrise Florist :: Hydrangea

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^/

And, Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

No Bash! No Silent Readers!

.

Hope you enjoy and Hope you like it.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

Toko bunga Sunrise Florist sudah buka sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Para pegawainya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Misalnya Xiumin, namja ini sudah sibuk mengecek keuangan yang masuk dan siap menyusun laporan untuk hari ini. Kalau Baekhyun, ia sedang bersiap di ambang pintu bersama Chanyeol. Keduanya sedang ngobrol mesra sambil menunggu pelanggan yang datang. Ckckck~ dasar ya, pasangan baru XD Mungkin disalah satu ruangan khusus, kita akan melihat Suho yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas laporan dengan segelas mocachino hangat yang menemaninya. Sementara di belakang, ada dua namja yang sedang merapihkan bunga-bunga dan bersiap dengan pesanan para pembeli. Yap, mereka Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Baekkie, sepertinya hari ini kita akan kenyang tanpa menguras dompet, ya?" Ini suara Xiumin dengan sedikit berteriak. Bermaksud menyinggung seseorang, mungkin.

Baekhyun yang sedang ngobrol di pintu depan bersama Chanyeol menoleh pada Xiumin. Sejenak, Baekhyun menatapnya dalam. Dan kemudian tersenyum evil. "Iya, itu benar, hyung. Haaa~h, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu pulang." Balas Baekhyun. Kini ia memberi sebuah kedipan mata pada Chanyeol. Menyuruh Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol yang mengerti segera menimpali. "Wah wah wah~ apa semua pegawai toko ini ikut? Dua porsi per orang juga membuat kenyang." Tambahnya. Ketiganya terkikik geli. Sepertinya ada yang sedang ketakutan di belakang sana, pikir mereka.

"Tuh kan, ge. Aku dikejar mereka semua…" Tao memasang tampang sedih plus ketakutannya sambil mengelompokkan bunga _Iris_ ke dalam sebuah wadah khusus menyimpan bunga.

Kyungsoo, orang yang diajak bicara oleh Tao hanya bisa tersenyum merasa bersalah pada Tao. "Duh~ aku minta maaf, Tao. Habisnya kau memberiku pesan saat ponselku sedang dipegang Baekhyun hyung…" Ekspresinya sangat lucu. Semua ekspresi itu menyatu di wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Baekhyun-ge ada dirumahmu?"

"Dia sedang mengambil mp3-nya yang ketinggalan waktu itu dan meminta lagu dari ponselku. Dan saat menerima pesan darimu, Baekhyun hyung seperti orang gila. Loncat-loncat, lari-lari, dan berteriak. Membuat kamarku berantakkan. Sepertinya dia langsung mem-forward ke semuanya…" Kyungsoo tampak menyesal.

"Aku pernah menggodanya saat Baekkie-ge pertama bertemu dengan Chanyeol-ge. Mungkin dia sedang balas dendam. Huaaaa~" Teriak Tao frustasi.

"Sabar ya, Tao." Tiba-tiba Suho sudah berada di depan Tao sambil mengelus lembut punggung Tao.

Tao menatap Suho. Matanya ber-bbuing-bbuing ria.

"Setidaknya kau sudah bukan jomblo lagi…" Ucapnya pelan.

Tao dan Kyungsoo sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'_**Iya, ya… Padahal kan Suho-ge sudah dalam umur yang mencukupi.'**_ Batin Tao.

'_**Tapi aku juga jomblo, Suho hyung…'**_ Kini, Kyungsoo yang membatin sedih.

…

Ini hari sabtu. Awal pekan, saat anak sekolah sedang libur, maka pegawainya Suho lengkap, masuk semua. Dan sebagai informasi, hari minggu Sunrise Florist tutup. Mungkin hanya akan ada Suho yang berjaga.

Xiumin memainkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya sangat kesal. "Kenapa Chen tidak menghubungiku?" Ia berdecak kesal.

"Hyung, sedang ada masalah dengan Chenchen itu, ya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah muncul didepan meja kasir. Membuat Xiumin sedikit kaget.

"Sok tau, kau~"

"Berarti benar. Ponselmu tidak berbunyi dan tidak ada mobil yang terparkir di depan. Uhuhuu~ pasti sangat sedih, hyung… Aku turut berduka, ne?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi sedih yang aneh dan memang terlihat dibuat-buat dengan jawaban seenaknya.

Bugh! "Aw~"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendapatkan sedikit 'makan siangnya' dari Baekhyun. Sebuah tinju manis. "Hehe~ mian, hyung. Otaknya sedang terganggu. Kau tau kan bagaimana si tiang berjalan ini bersikap? Aku akan menyekapnya di pantry. Maaf mengganggumu…" Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol secara paksa ke pantry. Terlihat Baekhyun yang mengomel sambil menyeret Chanyeol.

Xiumin malah ber-bengong-ria. _'Baru beberapa hari pacaran, mereka sudah seakrab itu. Daebak~'_ Batin Xiumin. Tampaknya ia kagum dengan BaekYeol.

Xiumin mungkin iri karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu akan selalu bertemu setiap hari tanpa harus memberi pesan atau menelpon. Tidak seperti dirinya dan namjachingunya, Chen.

Pring Pring! *bunyi ponselnya Xiumin enggak banget deh ih =_=*

Xiumin meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan singkat yang masuk itu dengan malas.

**From : Lovely Chenchen**

'**Hyung! Mianhae aku baru memberimu kabar setelah tidak memberimu pesan dari semalam. Aku ada meeting dengan seorang pengusaha Geongju. Mianhae, ne? ^^ Aku akan menjemputmu pulang nanti. Aku menunggu diluar.'**

Xiumin menyimpan ponselnya dengan sedikit kesal. "Selalu saja begitu. Terserahmu saja lah~" Xiumin bergumam tidak jelas.

Chen, yang bernama asli Kim Jongdae itu adalah seorang pengusaha yang memiliki potensi yang handal. Chen itu memiliki saham yang cukup besar di Korea Selatan. Dan seperti yang kita tau, kalau Xiumin itu seorang kasir di Sunrise Florist. Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan sejak setahun lalu. Pasangan ini jarang terlihat karena memang mereka tidak seperti BaekYeol yang selalu bertemu setiap saat. Kadang untuk sekedar tau kabarnya saja sangat sulit bagi Xiumin. Tapi Xiumin mencoba mengerti dengan keadaannya.

…

"Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist… Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Chanyeol menyapa seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat yang baru saja masuk ke toko ini. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan salah satu bunga yang ada disana segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. "Annyeong~ anda mencari bunga seperti apa?" Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk membantu sang pembeli. Pelayanan ala Baekhyun.

"Aku sedaang terburu-buru. Aku ingin mencari bunga yang melambangkan perasaan cinta yang sangat besar dan perasaan mencintai seseorang yang begitu berharga. Ada tidak?" Namja itu sepertinya terburu-buru. Ia lagsung mengatakan tujuannya kemari.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Hmm~ mereka masih harus berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

Belum sempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu menjawab, namja itu sudah memberikan sebuah kartu pelajar pada Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kartu pelajar?"

Namja itu mengangguk. "Itu kartu pelajarku dan ini nomor ponselku. Aku ingin memesan bunga yang aku sebutkan tadi. Tolong carikan, ne? Aku pesan 100 tangkai dan aku akan mengambilnya besok jam 9 pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi besok kami tutup…" Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, ayolah~ bantu aku. Aku sedang bermasalah dengan namjachinguku. Itulah satu-satunya jalan agar kami bisa baikan lagi…"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Arasseo. Kami akan usahakan. Tapi kalau kami tidak sanggup, kami akan menghubungimu…" Jawabnya akhirnya.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Oke kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Ingat, jam 9 pagi!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar toko.

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia siswa di EXO High School, Chanyeol." Baekhyun membaca kartu pelajar yang diberika namja tadi.

Chanyeol Cuma manggut-manggut.

"Huaaa~ aku harus segera menemui Suho dan Kyungsoo." Dan dalam semenit, semuanya menjadi heboh karena kedatangan namja berkulit pucat itu.

…

"Berarti besok gak libur dong?" Tao berseru setelah mereka keluar dari toko. Ini sudah jam 8 malam, dan sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Ya, bagaimana lagi? Tapi aku janji, setelah urusan dengan Oh Sehun itu selesai, kalian boleh pulang dan menikmati hari minggu kalian…" Suho berucap sambil mengunci tokonya.

"Horrrrrraaaayyyyyy~~" Semuaya bersorak girang. Suho hanya tersenyum melihat semua pegawainya yang lengkap.

"Eh, Tao. Mana Kris? Aku sudah lapar…" Keluh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun juga mengangguk membenarkan keluhan Chanyeol.

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawabnya.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan toko milik Suho, dan tepatnya didepan segerombolan orang yang sedang ribut. Kemudian kaca spionnya terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang yang amat sangat tampan didalamnya.

"Kris-ge!" Seru Tao.

Semuanya membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kris. _'Waw~ perfect!'_ Gumam Baekhyun. Seandainya Chanyeol mendengarnya, mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah menjadi sate bacon karena dipanggang Chanyeol.

"Kajja, Tao. Kita berangkat duluan. Temanmu itu menyusul saja." Katanya dingin. Sikap Kris yang biasanya.

Tao mengangguk. "Nah, kalian menyusul, ne? Aku dan Kris-ge menunggu di café." Tao tersenyum senang dan segera naik ke mobilnya Kris. Mobil itu melaju.

"Loh, kukira kita akan menaiki mobil kerennya juga?"

"Kau banyak menawar, Chanyeol. Sudah, sekarang naik saja ke mobilku. Kajja." Perintah Suho. Semuanya mengangguk dan akhirnya menaiki mobil Suho.

"Loh, hyung tidak ikut?" Suho yang menyadari kalau Xiumin tidak ikut naik, ia bertanya padanya.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan. "Anniyo. Katakan saja pada Tao terimakasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa menikmati PJ. Hehe. Aku dijemput Chen…" Jawabnya.

Suho mengangguk mengerti. "Arasseo. Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan, ne? Annyeong…"

Suho memasuki mobilnya dan mengemudikannya ke café menyusul Tao dan Kris. Meninggalkan Xiumin yang kini tinggal sendiri, menunggu seseorang.

…

Xiumin sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di depan toko tempatnya bekerja itu. Ia terlihat sedang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin malam itu. Walaupun memakai sarung tangan dan jaket tebal, namun udara di luar sangatlah dingin.

Xiumin terus memandangi ponselnya dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Desahan kecewa juga kerap kali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haaa~ sudah jam 9."

Gumamnya. Matanya terpejam berusaha meredam rasa kecewanya pada seseorang itu.

Tep.

Seorang namja lain duduk di sebelah Xiumin, membuat Xiumin membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan melirik ke namja disampingnya. Xiumin mendesah kecewa lagi.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku-"

"Ada meeting dengan seseorang diperusahaan." Potong Xiumin cepat. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Aku sudah capek hari ini, Chen." Xiumin segera berdiri dan sedikit nada marah terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Chakkaman!" Chen, menahan tangan Xiumin yang hendak menyebrang menuju mobilnya Chen yang terparkir. Xiumin menoleh pada Chen dan sekarang mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ini, untuk hyung." Chen memberikan setangkai bunga.

"Jangan mencoba mengambil hatiku dengan bunga, Chen."

"Ini bukan untuk mengambil hatimu, hyung. Ini adalah bentuk permintaan maafku."

"Kau tau? Itu bukan bunga untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf, Chen!"

"Aku memang tidak sepertimu, hyung. Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang bunga. Yang aku tau Cuma bunga ini. Bunga _Hydrangea_…" Chen sedikit mengencangkan perkataannya. Chen hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya.

Xiumin mengambil setangkai bunga itu dari tangan Chen dan duduk disebelah Chen lagi. "_Hydrangea_… Untuk apa kau memberiku _Hydrangea_?"

Chen tersenyum. "Kau pernah bilang kalau bunga itu berbicara, dan kau sangat mempercayai itu sampai kau faham tentang bunga sejak bekerja di toko ini. Akupun sama, aku berusaha mencari bunga apa yang paling pantas dariku untukumu. Dan aku memang memilih _Hydrangea_…"Jawabnya.

Xiumin hanya diam sambil memandangi bunga yang dipegangnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tau bunga _Hydrangea _bicara apa…"

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa harus _Hydrangea_…"

"Aku berterimakasih karena sudah mengerti aku selama menjalani hubungan denganku. Aku tidak tau kalau aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sampai kadang aku melupakan janji yang sudah kubuat denganmu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Dan, aku ternyata memang selalu membutuhkanmu, hyung. Aku membutuhkanmu karena selama ini hanya hyung yang selalu mengerti aku."

Xiumin tersenyum dalam diam.

"Aku juga ingin sekali membalas semua perhatian dan pengertian hyung padaku. Dan mungkin, aku akan mengurangi waktuku untuk di kantor." Chen mengeratkan genggamanya di tangan Xiumin.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan Chen. Tapi ternyata aku juga memiliki batas kesabaran. Hm~ aku harap kau mengerti bagaimana posisiku…" Ucap Xiumin. Matanya menatap mata Chen dalam.

Chen mengangguk. "Aku tau. Sangat tau. Dan aku merasakannya… Maka dari itu aku memberimu _Hydrangea_…" Chen tersenyum tulus.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Jadilah namjachingu yang baik, Chen…" Xiumin terkekeh. Ia tertawa lagi.

Chen juga tertawa. Hubungan Chen dan Xiumin memang tidak bisa ditebak dalam setiap scene-nya.

Pring pring! *bunyi ponselnya Xiumin lagi nih -_-*

Xiumin meraih ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dibukanya satu per satu.

**From : Tao Panda~**

'**GEGEEEEEEEEEEEE! TOLOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG~! Mereka buas sekali T.T'**

Xiumin tertawa membacanya. Membuat Chen menautkan alisnya heran melihat Xiumin.

**From : Baekhyun Byun**

'**Hyung! Kau akan menyesal! Banyak makanan disini!'**

Xiumin tersenyum lagi.

**From : Chanyeol Park**

'**Haduh haduh~ aku kenyang! Tiga mangkuk besar sup aku habiskan ini~ uaaaaaaaaa!'**

Xiumin masih terkikik membaca smua pesan yang masuk.

**From : Suho Florist**

'**Hyung~ ternyata ini menyenangkan hahaha…'**

Dan yang terakhir,

**From : Kyungsoo Do**

'**Duh~ terjadi keributan!'**

Xiumin senyum-senyum membaca pesannya itu. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Dan kemudian menatap Chen. "Chenchen?" Panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Antarkan aku."

"Kemana?" Tanya Chen heran.

"Ke suatu tempat yang aku yakin sangat menyenangkan. Aku yakin kita akan kenyang disana. Kajja!" Xiumin menarik paksa Chen dan mendudukannya di kursi kemudi mobil Chen.

Sementara Chen hanya diam. Ia masih tidak mengerti sepertinya.

"Kita akan menyerbu Tao. Kita juga akan menikmati PJ yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Tao! Come On!"

Chen yang langsung mudeng setelah mendengar kata 'menikmati PJ' langsung melajukan mobilnya ketempat tujuan dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang ngebut. Chen suka gratisan ^^ (pengusaha macam apa? #plakk)

.

.

Udahan~

.

.

Hyaaaaaaa~ galau! Sabtu Minggu gak bisa post! Aigoooooo~

Ugh~ ini gak dapet feelnya. Pasti jelek. Hm~ entah kenapa tiap nulis ChenMin pasti ceritanya jadi aneh, hiks T.T

Eh, next itu HunHan yaaa~ SuLay dan KaiSoo di chap akhir, hohoho~

Adddduuuhhh~ aku kemarin jejeritan sendiri soalnya ada KaiSoo nyelip di story-nya TaoRis hehehe… Agaknya story KaiSoo agak sedikit broken heu~ untuk SuLay yah mungkin berat juga, khkhkhk~

.

Iris : Wisdom

Hydrangea : Thanks for understanding

.

Balasan Review :

V. Dcho : Ne, pesanannya sesuai dengan apa yag sudah aku susun ceritanya ^^ ne, hwaiting! Gomawo~

DianaSangadji : Oke, gomawo ^^

MyJonggie : Ahahahaa, mending ikutan nikmatin PJ :p

Cho kyuminyeol : Aku juga ngejerit pas ada KaiSoo dikit di chap kemarin ^^ nde, setelah SuLay, nde? Gomawo ^6^

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Hahaha, iya nih, pembalasan ^^

BabySuLayDo : Ihhh~ aku beneran tending nih, ya? Aku mah bukan jurusan crack pair hahaha ^^v wah, baru ngeh ya HunHan gak ada di toko? Hohoho~

Lee Kaisoo : Wuih~ heboh nih ada KaiSoo nyelip, khkhkhkh~ itu sih gimana nanti :p yang jelas menyiksa Kyungsoo :p

Ajib4ff : Dan kita ketemu lagi di chap ini ^^ iya, Chanyeol itu love at first sight *ecieee* dan Tao mah takut kantongnya kering. Tapi kan ada Kris yang punya banyak uang buat bayarin PJ itu hohoho. Oke, see you next chap ^^

Elen lee : loh, wae? Apa ff ini mengandung sesuatu yang bisa senyum2? Zat apa? #plakk. Ah, gomawo, ne? ^^ siapp, aku lanjutttt!

Tania3424 : Gak akan. Soalnya Kris yang bayarin :p Tao kan curhat ke Kris tentang temen2nya yang maksa PJ :p jadi yaa begitulah heheh ^^

siscaMinstalove : Tuh udah di traktir Duizhang :p KaiSoo mah ada chap khususnya nanti ^^

Ah Ji Hye : Abis ChenMin itu HunHan. Sehun kan udah nongol tuh dikit ^^ Oke, kakak lanjut ke HunHan di chap depan, nde? Gomawo ^^

Putriii : Tao mau diserbu buat nagih PJ :p Mian kalo ChenMinnya gak so sweet :'( SuLay mungkin setelah HunHan ^^

Paprikapumpkin : Yang ngegodain habis-habisan tuh ChanBaek sama Xiumin… Kyungsoo bukan type orang kaya gitu (ngebela nih) haha ^^ aku juga mau pacaran sama namja kaya Kris #plakk

Aul Ondubu : Aduh, mian ya… Sabtu minggu aku libur dulu, hehe. Ini juga baru sempet di publish padahal udah selesai dari kemarin. Maaf kalo lama ^^

Cho kyuminyeol (chapter 2) : Hehe, gomawo ^^ ini kelanjutannya ^^

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ gomawooooooo!

Ini… amazing banget #hah?

Ihhh pokoknya aku pengen peluk semua reviewers satu-satu ini ^^ gomawo, ne? Yag udah masuk review disni, udah ngefollow, udah ngebaca, udah ngefav, udah ngesiders, I LOVE YOU~

Mohon review lagi, nde? ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Primrose

Sunrise Florist

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: Suho (Kim Junmyeon) – Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun) – Xiumin (Kim Minseok) – Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo) – Tao (Huang Zi Tao)

Support Cast : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan

Genre :: Friendship / Family / Romance

Rating :: T

.

Summary :: Sunrise Florist / "Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mari silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat bunga yang kami sediakan di toko ini…" / Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak pinggir jalan Seoul. / "Bunga itu bisa berbicara dan memiliki arti tersendiri, loh." / "Disini ada 307 jenis bunga!" / Read n Review ^6^

Warning :: YAOI. Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur maksain. Gak mutu. De el el~

.

.

Sunrise Florist :: Primrose

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^/

And, Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

No Bash! No Silent Readers!

.

Hope you enjoy and Hope you like it.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

"Ge! Jadinya bunga apa yang akan diberikan pada Oh Sehun itu?!" Teriak Tao. Ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tempat untuk 100 tangkai bunga yang dipesan seorang namja kemarin.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk memilih bunga terlihat bingung. "Mollayo. Aku tidak tau. Aku juga bingung." Balasnya berteriak frustasi.

"Xiu-ge! Bantu akuuuuu!"

"Aduuhh, Baekhyun belum datang. Bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol berteriak diambang pintu depan.

"Kyungsoo, bunga apa?"

"Tao! Jangan dibuang!"

"Chanyeol, cepat bekerja!"

Aduuuuhhh~ ini baru jam 7 pagi tapi sudah sangat ribut.

Yap, seperti yang sudah dibilang, hari minggu ini mereka terpaksa membuka toko gara-gara sebuah pesanan yang dengan seenaknya diterima oleh dua orang aneh yang selalu berjaga di depan pintu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Iya lah, siapa lagi. Nyalahin siapa lagi coba? Kalau aja mereka berdua tidak menerima pesanan itu, mungkin semua pegawai Sunrise Florist akan libur hari ini. Salahin Oh Sehun, sang pemesan? Oh ayolah~ kedua pelayan bisa saja menolak, kan?

Huff~ kasian para karyawannya yang harus datang pagi-pagi dan setelah sampai toko malah ribut. Mana Baekhyun belum datang… Oh, aigoooo~

Suho sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat semua karyawannya yang kelimpungan sambil berdiri bersandar dipintu ruangannya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. (aku bisa bayangin kalau Suho keren banget disini XD)

Brakk!

"Mianhae~ aku terlambat!" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun masuk ke toko dengan nafas tersengal, mungkin karena berlari. "Hosh hosh hosh…"

"Byunbaeeeeeeekkkkkkk~~!" Chanyeol langsung berlari memeluk Baekhyun. "Kau kemana saja? Aku tadinya akan bolos kalau kau tidak masuk."

Bukh!

Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras dari Xiumin, dan pelukannya juga dilepaskan secara paksa oleh Xiumin. "Kau akan lari dari tanggung jawab, huh? Cepat kerja. Gak ada pacaran sekarang!" Perintahnya.

"Loh, yang boss itu siapa?" Protes Chayeol.

"Suho."

"Nah, aku menunggu perintah dari Suho hyung saja kalau begitu."

Suho berjalan mendekati para karyawannya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, bereskan ruangan ini, pastikan kalau Sehun-sshi sudah datang semuanya sudah siap. Tao dan Kyungsoo, siapkan bunga yang akan diberikan pada Sehun-sshi nanti. Jika sudah menyiapkan bunganya, aku dan Xiumin hyung akan menyiapkan tatanan bunganya." Perintahnya.

Chanyeol langsung menunduk lemas. "Kenapa para hyung disini jahat sekali… Aku ingin berudaan sekaraaaaaaannngggg!" Keluhnya.

Puk!

"Tidak ada pacaran!" Suho bergumam.

"Haa~ sudahlah, Yeol. Ayo bekerja! Ayo Ayo Ayo!" Baekhyun akhirnya menyemangati walaupun ternyata nafasnya masih belum teratur.

Semua temannya langsung mengambil posisi sesuai ynag diperintahkan oleh Suho tadi.

…

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil, berambut caramel, berwajah childish, dan juga kulit putih terlihat sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko bunga, yang diketahui bernama Sunrise Florist.

Awalnya namja itu ragu akan masuk atau tidak. Karena di pintunya saja sudah tertulis **CLOSED**. Namja itu membuka _flat_ ponselnya dan membuka lagi sebuah pesan yang baru 10 menit yang lalu masuk.

'_Masuklah ke toko Sunrise Florist.'_

Begitulah kira-kira pesan singkatnya. Dengan yakin, namja itu meyakinkan dirinya dan memantapkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke toko itu.

"Annyeong?" Sapa namja itu ketika pintunya ia buka. Matanya menemukan dua orang namja disana. Yang satu sangat tinggi, satunya lagi memiliki eyeliner tebal.

"Ah, annyeong..." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu itu dan berhadapan dengan namja yang baru saja datang itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apakah ini Sunrise Florist?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sekarang Chanyeol juga sudah ada di samping Baekhyun.

"Umh~ aku Xi Luhan. Aku mendapat pesan dari namjachinguku agar aku masuk ke toko ini sekarang…" Katanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Banyak bunga dengan warna cerah dan mendominasi dan harum yang sangat lembut, pikirnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Mereka bingung. "Namjachingu?" Alis Chanyeol bertautan.

Namja yang bernama Luhan itu mengangguk. "Ne, namjachinguku… Hm, namanya Oh Sehun." Jawabnya.

"Oh, Sehun-sshi…" Seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Keduanya tertawa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Eh? Ada apa? Memang Sehun mau apa disini?"

"Ini toko bunga. Kalau namjachingumu kesini, berarti membeli bunga, bukan membeli snack…" Chanyeol menjawab seenaknya. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung men-death-glare Chanyeol. Tatapannya itu seperti berkata _bukan-begitu-cara-melayani-tamu!_

Chanyeol hanya meringis setelah Baekhyun menyikut pinggangnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi maksudku bukan itu…" Jelas Luhan sedikit gusar. Malas berhadapan dengan dua manusia ini. Terlebih si Tinggi itu!

"Jadi, kau itu namjachingu dari Sehun-sshi?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah. Memperjelas apa yang tadi Luhan katakan.

Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk. "Ne… Dimana Sehun sekarang?" Tanyanya. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Sehun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menutup mata Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Luhan terlonjak. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga kaget.

Sehun memberikan isyarat wajah. Menyuruh Baekhyun membawakan pesanannya kemarin. Seakan mengerti, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memanggil semua rekannya untuk membawakan 100 tangkai bunga yang melambangkan cinta dihadapan namja bernama Luhan itu.

"Sehun! Aku tau itu kau. Lepaskan tanganmu." Seru Luhan. Tangannya memegang tangan orang yang menutup matanya, berusaha melepaskannya. Namun tak bisa.

"Kenapa percaya diri sekali kalau aku adalah Sehun, huh?"

"Kau baru saja bicara, pabbo! Dan itu suaramu."

Orang dibelakang Luhan itu tersenyum melihat namjachigunya yang dari kemarin marah-marah saja. "Oke. Tapi tidak sekarang. Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja." Jawabnya.

Sehun menyeringai. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa diam menahan amarah yang mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Sehun, kau ingin aku marah sep-"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun melepaskan telapak tangannya yang menutupi mata Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum senang, dan puas. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, bisa dipastikan kalau Luhan sangat takjub dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Xiumin dan Chanyeol sedang berdiri sambil membawa bunga, masing-masing 20 tangkai. Sedangkan Suho hanya berdiri dengan tangan kosong sambil memasang senyum kearah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Se-sehun…" Ucap Luhan terbata. Masih kaget dan terkejut.

Sehun berada di samping Luhan sekarang. Tangannya meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya kuat. Sehun tersenyum. "Luhan-ge, mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…" Sesal Sehun.

"…"

"Maaf karena membuatmu kesal dan melupakan hari jadi kitayang pertama dua hari yang lalu… Mianhae…" Lanjut Sehun. Tangannya semakin menggenggam tangan Luhan kuat.

"…"

"Ini adalah 100 tangkai bunga _Primrose_…" Ucap Tao tersenyum.

"_Primrose_ memiliki banyak arti yang menakjubkan…" Sambung Baekhyun.

"Salah satunya adalah kebahagiaan…" Xiumin bersuara.

"Dan juga, cinta…" Chanyeol menambahi.

"Dan yang paling penting, _I Can't Live Without You_…" Terakhir Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Kini, ia menatap Luhan yang dari tadi masih bengong, tetap pada keterkejutannya. "Luhan-ge, aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, aku memesan 100 tangkai bunga itu untuk minta maaf dan… Happy first anniversary…" Ucap Sehun. Terdengar sekali kalau ini adalah ungkapan sesungguhnya dari Sehun.

Cup.

Sehun terkejut, matanya membesar. Begitupun semua karyawan Sunrise Florist. Semuanya ikut terkejut dengan kejadian sekilas barusan. Bayangkan saja, Luhan sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun. Dan setelahnya Luhan menunduk malu.

Ugh~ Sehun merona. Apalagi Luhan. Luhan mampu melakukan itu didepan umum XD

"Ge…"

"Kau tau apa alasanku marah-marah, kan? Sehunnie~ aku mungkin lebih tua darimu, aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa sementara kau masih kelas 2 menengah atas. Mungkin, sulit untukmu mengerti bagaima aku yang lebih tua ini." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, ge. Tidak. Aku tidak peduli kita terpaut berapa tahun. Yang penting untukku adalah aku yang mencintaimu, dan juga kau yang mencintaiku…" Balas Sehun tersenyum senang.

Luhan hanya diam. Ia masih memperhatikan kelima karyawan toko itu yang masih setia dengan senyum dan menggenggam bunga _Primrose_.

"Terimakasih untuk kalian. Terimakasih karena sudah membantu namjachinguku yang memang pabbo kalau soal bunga ini…" Luhan tertawa sambil melihat kearah Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengembungkan pipi pertanda kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Pantas saja, kemarin dia bilang kalau kami yang memilihkan bunganya. Dia hanya meninggalkan kartu pelajar dan nomor ponsel setelah memesan. Dan sesudahnya dia pergi begitu saja. Pantas kalau dia pabbo~" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah lucunya. Mulutnya itu memang selalu jujur.

"Ne, benar sekali…" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Heii~ kalian sedang membicarakan orang yang ada dihadapan kalian…" Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Ini… Ini untuk Luhan-sshi dan Sehun-sshi." Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Sehun dan Luhan sambil memberikan mereka masing-masing sekantong kecil _Acorns_.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang.

"Itu_ Acorns_, biji buah Ek. Kalian tau? Itu artinya adalah kekuatan dan daya tahan. Dengan ini, aku beharap semoga hubungan kalian akan kuat sampai nanti. Terimakasih sudah menggunakan jasa Sunrise Florist. Kami senang kalau pada akhirnya kalian bisa berbaikan dan tersenyum hangat seperti matahari misi dari toko ini. Tanamlah _Acorns_ itu di halaman rumah sebagai symbol cinta kalian, hehe…" Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum. Sehun merasa tidak sia-sia memilih toko ini diantara toko-toko yang direkomendasikan temannya saat itu.

Suho juga tersenyum. Tersenyum puas. Karena hari ini, Sunrise Florist kembali membuat sepasang insan tersenyum hangat seperti Sunrise. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi.

…

"Tao, kemarin uangmu habis berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik. Semuanya kini sedang berada di pantry toko. Rencananya istirahat ulu, baru setelah itu mereka akan pulang.

"Entahlah, Baekhyun-ge. Aku tidak tau, karena semuanya masuk ke dalam kartu kreditnya Kris-ge." Jawab Tao. Ia mengambil segelas coklat hangat yang tadi dibuatkan Kyungsoo.

"Tuh~ kan… Pasti tidak masalah kalau semalam kita tambah satu porsi lagi." Seru Chanyeol.

"Benar. Aku malah makan sedikit…" Keluh Xiumin.

"Gege juga, kenapa datang sih… Jadinya aku malu pada Kris-ge…" Ucap Tao kesal.

"kau ini jahat sekali, Tao. Masa aku tidak boleh datang."

"Bukan begitu, masalahnya gege datang bersama Chen-ge. Dan itu menambah jumlah makhluk buas…"

"Kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran ya, Tao. Huh, Kris juga tidak masalah, kan?"

"Memang… Tapi aku maluuuuuu~"

"Sudah sudah…" Lerai Suho. "Jangan ribut terus. Nanti kita gak pulang-pulang kalau begini…"

Otomatis semuanya menjadi diam. Ruangan menjadi hening. Sampai tiba-tiba, Sehun datang lagi ke toko itu dan seenaknya memasuki pantry tanpa ijin.

"Loh, kenapa kesini lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Apa seperti itu pelayanan untuk tamu, huh? Aku baru selesai mengantar Luhan-ge ke kampusnya. Dan aku kembali kesini untuk bertemu dengan pemilik toko ini." Kata Sehun. "Aku juga mau berterima kasih kepada kalian karena sudah membantuku." Lanjutnya.

Suho tersenyum. "Itu aku… Aku Suho. Ada apa?" Tanya Suho. Ia menyimpan mocachino hangatnya di meja dan menatap Sehun.

"Uhm~ apa masih ada pekerjaan untukku? Hm, aku ingin bekerja disini…"

Semua yang ada disitu bengong, apalagi Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah bulat itu menjadi semakin bulat saja. Xiumin tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Dan Tao, sepertinya anak itu sedikit tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Sementara Suho, dia malah duduk dengan santainya di kursi sambil memasang senyum.

"Deskripsikan tentang dirimu…" Perintah Suho.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku kelas 2 di EXO High School. Aku tidak cukup pintar untuk berbicara. Aku mungkin sedikit teliti dalam beberapa hal. Aku memiliki jam pagi saat sekolah. Masuk jam 8 dan pulang jam 2 siang. Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini, hanya lewat beberapa blok saja…" Sehun mulai mendeskripsikan dirinya yang apa adanya itu.

"Baiklah. Kau aku terima. Tugasmu, membantu Tao untuk membungkus pesanan dan kalau ada bunga kiriman yang datang bantulah Kyungsoo. Besok, kau harus datang saat kau pulang sekolah. Seragammu akan disiapkan oleh Xiumin hyung. Belajarlah tentang bunga pada Kyungsoo dan kau minimal harus menghapal 50 bunga dalam 2 hari. Toko buka jam 8 pagi dan tutup jam 8 malam. Kau menjadi kerja part time disini. Bagaimana?"

Sehun tersenyum senang. "Oke. Aku akan berusaha. Mohon bantuannya…" Sehun membungkuk sopan.

Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya tersenyum menyambut karyawan baru. "_Welcome to Sunrise Florist_, Sehun-ah…." Seru semuanya serempak.

Kedatangan Sehun disambut hangat ^^

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

Horeee~ HunHan selesai. Sempet bingung, Sehun mau masuk toko atau enggak. Kalau enggak masuk toko, berarti HunHa gak akan diceritain lagi dong… Dan itu sepi banget :'( jadinya aku jadiin Sehun salah satu karyawannya ajja. Kalau Luhan yang masuk kerja, alasannya karena dia udah sibuk di kuliahnya. Memang sih, Baekhyun dan Chanyueol belum sesibuk Luhan di kampusnya #curcol.

Hm… Next itu SuLay… Dengan sedikit menceritakan tentang Sunrise Florist. Bagaimana dekorasi toko ini, dan bagimana Suho berjalan untuk membangun toko ini ^^

Sudah dipastikan, KaiSoo itu TERAKHIR! XD

.

Primrose : Happiness, I can't live without you, Love.

Acorns – Biji Buah Ek : Kekuatan, Daya Tahan.

.

Balasan review :

V. Dcho : Halo lagi ^^Gomawo kalo makin suka. Ini HunHan… Next-nya SuLay ^^ Haha, aku juga pasti bakalan lanjutin sampai tamat kok ^^ tenang ajja~

Putriii : Hehe, gak usah minta maaf ^^ aku Cuma bilang mian kalo gak romantis, gitu hehe… Jangan dipikirin, ne ^^ Biarin, kan ada Kris yang punya banyak uang *calon pengusaha gitu loh hoho* Oke, ini HunHan. Chap depan SuLay ^^

Ajib4ff : Gak pake dompet, tapi kartu kredit, hoho~ aku di death glare Tao, jadi gak boleh ikutan nikmatin PJ T.T oke, SuLay di chap depan ^^

Hibiki kurenai : Wkwkwkwk~ apalagi nambah satu makhluk yang suka gratisan (si Chenchen) #plakk

Aul Ondubu : Aku aja gak dibagi PJ u,u

Ah Ji Hye : Di traktir Kris, kok ^^ jadi Tao aman… Cuma Tao malu sama Kris, temen-temennya itu makannya super duper dahsyat ^^v Chanyeol ditarik tangannya. Itu juga Baek-nya susah payah haha ^^

Paprikapumkin : Kedipin mata ke Tao langsung dicekik Kris loh. Soalnya si Duizhang disini sikapnya gak bisa ditebak ^^ Kalo datang ke toko, Xiumin dengan senang hati mau dicubitin sama pembeli :p coba aja~

BabySuLayDo : Hahaha, sesuju XD memang ya, romantis-nya Chenmin itu tersembunyi (gak keliatan). Yang terakhir KaiSoo, soalnya aku ada sesuatu kejutan di KaiSoo… Mau bikin couple itu tersiksa XD

Cho kyuminyeol : Hahaha~ walopun yang bikin, kalo nulis KaiSoo itu rasanya aku _dugeun-dugeun_ gitu. Jejeritan sendiri khkhkh~ dompetnya Tao aman XD

Lee Kaisoo : Heum~ ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan KaiSoo berpisah di chapter setelah SuLay ini T.T yah, insya allah happily ever after deh ^^ kan masih KaiSoo juga :p

DianaSangadji : Hehe, ini HunHan-nya ^^ oke, ditunggu KaiSoo-nya ^^ Gomawo~

.

Fiuh~ gomawo buat semua review yang masuk ^^

Buat semua saran dan dukungan, vh ucapin makasih banget :D buat para siders juga makasih banget, ne? Kalo ada review yang gak kebales, mianhae, ne? ^^

Oke, sampai disini dulu. See you next chap…

Review Please ^6^


	6. Chapter 6 : Like Sunrise

Sunrise Florist

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: Suho (Kim Junmyeon) – Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun) – Xiumin (Kim Minseok) – Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo) – Tao (Huang Zi Tao)

Support Cast : Semuanya muncul disini :p

Genre :: Friendship / Family / Romance

Rating :: T

.

Summary :: Sunrise Florist / "Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mari silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat bunga yang kami sediakan di toko ini…" / Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak pinggir jalan Seoul. / "Bunga itu bisa berbicara dan memiliki arti tersendiri, loh." / "Disini ada 307 jenis bunga!" / Read n Review ^^

Warning :: YAOI. Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur maksain. Gak mutu. De el el~

.

.

Sunrise Florist :: Like Sunrise

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^/

And, Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

No Bash! No Silent Readers!

.

Hope you enjoy and Hope you like it.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

Jam 12 siang. Saatnya untuk para karyawan toko bunga Sunrise Florist menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Hm, semua karyawan? Iya, semua karyawannya Suho. Wae? Karena, hari senin sampai seminggu kedepan, Dinas Pendidikan di Korea Selatan memberikan jatah liburan pada semua siswa dan mahasiwa. (author maksain banget #biarin deh ah). Jadi semua karyawannya Suho masuk semuanya, termasuk Oh Sehun, si karyawan baru.

Suho tampak sedang melihat-lihat bunga yang dipajang dengan rapih oleh Tao dan Sehun di etalase toko. Suho tersenyum. "Ah, sudah hampir dua tahun aku melewati hariku di Sunrise Florist. Tidak terasa…" Gumam Suho. Sebelah tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya. Sebelahnya lagi meraba-raba bunga _Periwinkle_ yang ada disana. Suho tersenyum.

"Waktu tanpa terasa berlalu lebih cepat daripada yang aku bayangkan…" Lanjutnya. Tatapan mata angel-nya menatap lurus keluar lewat kaca transparan toko itu, melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di siang hari yang terik ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yixing…?" Kali ini, gumaman Suho terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Seolah tak terdengar. Suho menutup matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik telinganya. Suho tersenyum kecil. Merindukan seseorang.

Puk.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Suho pelan. Membuat Suho membuka matanya dan melihat ke belakang. Suho mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kenapa, hyung? Sedang tidak enak badan, ya? Hyung terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini…" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Suho menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ah. Terimakasih." Jawabnya. Seperti biasa, seulas senyum selalu Suho berikan pada semua orang, terlebih pada karyawannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, segeralah makan siang. Aku punya chicken tenderloin hari ini, dan segelas jus melon. Hyung harus mencobanya!" Seru Kyungsoo girang.

Suho mengangguk. "Aku akan ke pantry sebentar lagi." Jawabnya. Suho tau kalau Kyungsoo sangat memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di toko ini. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pasti menjerit kalau soal makanan dan masakan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan lagi menuju pantry.

"Kyungsoo mirip denganmu, Yixing. Dia cerewet dan selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain, juga pintar memasak…" Suho bergumam lagi sambil berjalan menuju pantry. Ingin menikmati makan siang yang dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

Pantry sangat ribut siang itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berebut satu potong paha ayam. Sehun yang sibuk beradu mulut dengan Xiumin. Kyungsoo yang merasa pusing melihat semua temannya yang memang aneh itu. Tao yang sedang menelpon Kris. Dan Suho yang mencoba bersantai dengan segelas jus melonnya.

Suho tersenyum saat matanya menatap semua karyawannya yang lengkap. Suho berpikir, toko ini tidak akan ramai seperti ini kalau mereka tidak ada.

"Hei, aku punya pengumuman!" Ucap Suho agak keras, agar semua karyawannya mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya walau hanya sebentar.

Semuanya diam dan menatap sang boss. "Ada apa, hyung?" Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Karena ini akhir bulan, dan sebagai ganti karena kemarin kalian bekerja di waktu libur, hari ini toko tutup jam 5 sore. Bagaimana?"

Semua pasang mata disana –tidak termasuk Suho- mendadak berbinar. Mereka senang sekali.

"Benarkah, hyung?"

"Ini tidak bohong kan, Suho?"

"Ah~ hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

"Horee~"

"Hari pertamaku kerja, aku tidak sampai full kerja, haha."

"Loh, kenapa sampai jam 5 saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sedang mencuci piring dan gelas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini sebagai gantinya karena hari minggu kemarin kalian sudah masuk kerja, dan karena ini akhir bulan…" Jawab Suho.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan tentunya, mereka senang.

.

Sudah jam 5 sore. Setelah membereskan semua yang berantakan di dalam toko, semua karyawan Sunrise Florist sedang berada diluar. Akan pulang.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Ada café steak yang baru buka di pertigaan jalan sana…" Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan, mumpung masih sore.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Tapi kau yang traktir, ya?" Tawarnya.

"Sipp…" Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Ge, aku sudah pulang. Aku akan menunggu di sini, ne?" Tao menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya. Ia sedang menelpon Kris. "Tentu saja jadi. Aku tunggu. Annyeong~" Kemudian, Tao menutup flat ponselnya.

"Halo, Luhan-ge. Euhm~ aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu saja di halte. Oke, aku akan segera kesana." Sehun juga sama, ia baru saja menelpon Luhan.

Xiumin tampak sedang menunggu seseorang sambil mlihat ke seberang jalan. Kemudian tersenyum saat sebuah mobil terparkir di seberang jalan sana. "Semuanya, aku sudah dijemput Chen. Aku duluan ya… Sampai besok. Dan kau, Suho. Terimakasih, ya…" Xiumin berjalan menyebrang jalan. Setelah sampai di dekat mobil Chen, Xiumin melambaikan tangannya, pamit pada semua temannya. Dan, melajulah mobil Chen dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pamit. Luhan-ge sudah menungguku…" Sehun berpamitan. Ia juga melambaikan tangannya. Dan kemudian berjalan kaki dengan santai meninggalkan semua temannya.

"Hati-hati, Sehun-ah…" Teriak Baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan Sehun yang mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik.

"Nah, aku juga pamit, ya? Aku dan Baekhyun mau jalan-jalan dulu." Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang yang tersisa.

"Hehehe, bye semuanya… Kami duluan yaaa…" Baekhyun berteriak sambil berjalan.

Tinggallah Tao, Kyungsoo dan Suho. "Huaaa~ Kris-ge lama sekali." Keluh Tao.

"Kau dijemput Kris ya, Tao?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk. Dan tak lama, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam terparkir di depan Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Suho. Kaca mobilnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok cool didalamnya, Kris. "Sudah lama, Tao?" Tanyanya.

Tao menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak kok, ge…" Jawabnya.

'_Bohong sekali dia… Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia mengeluh kalau Kris sangat lama…' _Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Perintahnya.

"Aku duluan ya, Kyungsoo-ge, Suho-ge… Bye bye…" Tao segera berlari dan membuka pintu mobil itu dan duduk di kursi penumpang disebelah Kris. Mobil itu segera melesat pergi setelah Kris membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

"Tinggal kita, Kyungsoo." Suho tertawa. Dan dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak dijemput?"

"Aku dijemput siapa? Aku tinggal Sendiri di Korea, dan aku tidak punya pacar." Jawabnya dengan pipi yang mengembung. Kenapa hyungnya harus menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Suho terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Hyung jangan tertawa seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo semakin sebal.

"Hahaha, ne ne… Mianhae…"

"Hm, kenapa hyung belum menutup tokonya? Apa hyung masih akan tetap disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, melihat tokonya yang masih belum dikunci oleh Suho.

Suho menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin disini. Ada beberapa laporan yang belum aku selesaikan." Jawabnya, seraya tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu…" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Tiin tiin.

Suara klakson lagi. Dan kali ini, sebuah motor sport terparkir dengan manis didepan Kyungsoo dan Suho. Pengemudinya kemudian turun dari motornya dan membuka helm-nya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkaget. Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Kai?" Kyungsoo memekik kecil.

"Hai, Kyungsoo hyung. Baru pulang kerja? Mau pulang bersamaku tidak?" Tawar namja itu yang Kyungsoo panggil Kai.

Suho menautkan alisnya. "Pacarmu Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya heran. Melihat mereka berdua, Suho berpikir kalau Kyungsoo sangat serasi dengan namja tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia bukan pacarku. Dia adik kelasku,hyung…" Jawab Kyungsoo, dan kemudian menatap Kai. Suho hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kenapa ada disini, Kai?"

"Aku sedang berkeliling saja, dan kebetulan sewaktu lewat sini aku melihat hyung… Jadinya aku berhenti dan ingin mengajak hyung pulang bersamaku. Bagaimana?" Jawab Kai sembari bertanya.

Kyungsoo melirik Suho yang sudah mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Bukankah kau tidak ada yang menjemput? Pulanglah bersamanya, Kyungsoo…" Perintah Suho.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Kai. "Baiklah, kajja! Tapi ingat, jangan ngebut seperti kemarin, oke?"

"Sipp… Hyung tenang saja, hehehe…"

"Suho hyung, aku duluan ya? Jangan pulang terlalu larut, hyung…" Pesan Kyungsoo pada si boss pemilik toko bunga tempatnya bekerja itu.

Suho mengangguk. "Oke, Kyungsoo…" Jawabnya.

Kai melemparkan satu helm pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan mulai menaiki motor Kai. Sementara Kai sudah standby di motornya sedari tadi.

"Hati-hati, Kyungsoo…" Teriak Suho sebelum karyawannya yang satu itu tidak terlihat lagi oleh matanya.

Sekarang, tinggallah Suho sendiri.

.

(Suho POV)

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di toko bunga yang menjadi hidupku… Toko yang kubangun dengan susah payah sampai menjadi seperti ini. Aku tersenyum saat melihat dan memandangi sekeliling. Betapa semuanya telah berubah dari pertama aku mendekorasinya.

Sejak Xiumin hyung menjadi karyawan pertamaku, Xiumin hyung banyak membantuku dalam segala hal. Dengan itu, aku mempercayainya sebagai pemegang mesin kasir.

Saat Kyungsoo datang menjadi karyawan keduaku, toko ini lebih berubah lagi. Terlihat rapih dan terang. Kyungsoo, yang memang pintar dan mengerti tentang bunga, mampu meyakinkanku untuk menjual 300 bunga dalam enam bulan. Dan itu sangat sukses.

Baekhyun adalah seorang namja ber-eyeliner tebal dengan Happy Virus yang dimiliknya. Seakan tanpa berhenti mendapatkan cahaya, toko ini semakin ramai sejak datangnya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti memberi tawa dan warna disini.

Tao. Namja asal china yang sudah pindah ke Korea. Anak ini termasuk anak yang hyperactive, aku senang melihatnya. Tao memberi warna baru dalam kehidupan kami di toko dengan tingkahnya yang kadang sangat menggemaskan.

Kemudian, Chanyeol datang sebagai karyawan baru sekaligus namjachingu dari Baekhyun. Rasanya tokoku semakin ramai saja. Dia yang tidak berhenti tertawa seperti Baekhyun memang pantas dijuluki Duo Happy Virus. Sunrise Florist semakin hangat dengan ocehan dari kedua manusia itu.

Terakhir, Sehun menambah keramaian disini. Sehun adalah karyawan yang baru saja aku angkat menjadi pekerja part time disini kemarin siang. Aku pikir dia adalah anak yang kaku, namun hari ini aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sehun adalah orang yang penuh semangat dan yakin dengan perkataannya.

Ah~ hidupku adalah Sunrise Florist. Hidupku adalah senyum pembeliku. Hidupku adalah kebahagiaan mereka yang membeli bunga dan memakai jasa kami dan tersenyum puas dan hangat setelahnya. Hidupku adalah tawa para karyawanku. Dan disinilah hidupku…

Sunrise…

Matahari terbit…

Nama itu menjadi misi toko ini… Misi untuk membuat semua pelanggan yang membeli bunga disini atau yang menggunakan jasa toko ini tersenyum hangat setelah menyampaikan perasaan mereka lewat bunga yang mereka beli disini, seperti matahari yang terbit di pagi hari…

Namun, aku memang memiliki alasan lain tentang Sunrise…

Cinta pertamaku, dan mungkin cinta terakhirku…

Zhang Yixing… Orang yang mengajarkanku tentang bunga… Yang meyakinkanku kalau bunga itu hidup dan berbicara. Senyumannya memang selalu hangat selama aku mengenalnya, seperti matahari terbit.

Aku pernah bertanya pada Yixing bunga apa yang disukainya… Dan Yixing menjawab kalau dia sangat menyukai semua bunga. Namun diantara semuanya, Yixing lebih memilih _Acorns_, biji buah Ek yang berarti kekuatan dan daya tahan. Entah apa alasannya. Dan kalian tau? Aku menanam beberapa biji _Acorns_ di balakang toko ini.

Yixing adalah… Pelanggan pertamaku.

Sialnya…

Setelah dua bulan ia selalu datang kemari dan memberikan cahaya untukku, ia hilang entah kemana. Aku tidak tau. Seberapa keras aku mencari saat itu, Yixing memang tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah menemukannya sampai saat ini. Yang membuat satu penyesalan untukku adalah, aku belum sempat mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku… Sungguh mencintai namja itu…

Sangat…

'_Aku sangat menyukai seseorang yang setia dalam penantiannya…'_ Terakhir itulah yang aku dengar dari mulut Yixing.

Aku percaya itu… Maka dari itu, sampai detik ini, aku tetap menunggunya. Menunggu Zhang Yixing datang lagi kesini dan memberiku cahaya lagi seperti dulu.

.

Kalau Zhang Yixing ada dihadapanku sekarang, aku akan memeluknya dan mengatakan perasaanku padanya…

.

"Hei, kau masih sama ya, Suho?"

Suaranya, sepertinya sangat familiar.

"Tulisan dipintu itu CLOSED tapi ternyata masih ada orang didalam dan pintunya tidak terkunci…"

Apakah, dia…

"Semuanya berubah dari terakhir yang aku lihat…"

Yixing…

"Aku butuh setangkai _Arbutus_…"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Dan yang bisa mataku tangkap adalah… Seseorang berkulit putih, bertubuh ramping dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh dariku, rambut sedikit ikal dan berwarna sedikit coklat sedang berdiri diambang pintu masuk. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya… Indah sekali, Yixing…

"Halo…" Sapanya. Yixing mendekat padaku.

Setelah Yixing berada di hadapanku, aku bisa mencium wangi aroma tubuhnya. Masih sama seperti waktu Yixing pertama datang kemari.

"Kau tidak rindu pada pelanggan pertamamu?"

Grep!

Dalam sedetik, aku memeluknya erat. Erat sekali. Aku tersenyum sambil mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak mau kalau misalnya ini hanya mimpi. "Yixing." Gumamku.

"Ne?"

"Yixing. Yixing. Yixing." Ucapku berulang-ulang.

"Ne, ini aku, hyung. Zhang Yixing." Balasnya. Suaranya pun masih seperti waktu itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, Yixing."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya."

Dapat aku rasakan kalau Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku pergi tanpa kabar dan mungkin kau menganggapku mati ditelan bumi. Aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku di Kanada, dan aku memang sengaja memutuskan kontak dengan semuanya yang berada di Korea. Sekarang, aku kembali. Aku kembali ke Korea. Karena aku merindukan seseorang…"

Aku melepas pelukanku. Aku adalah namja yang tidak penah menangis. Dan sekarang, aku berusaha keras agar pipiku tidak basah. Aku menatap Yixng. "Ikut denganku." Aku menarik pelan tangannya ke halaman belakang.

"I-itu…"

Aku mengangguk. "Itu_ Acorns_, biji buah Ek yang sangat kau sukai. Umurnya masih satu setengah tahun, masih kecil bukan? Walaupun kecil, Ek tetap kuat. Benar kan?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Dan akupun seperti biji Ek itu. Perasaanku untukmu terlalu kuat sampai aku terus yakin tanpa bisa lupa sedikitpun…"

Yixing menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu dulu, dan itu adalah perasaan cinta. Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu sejak kau memasuki kehidupanku, Yixing." Tanpa ragu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku didepan Yixing dan didepan pohon Ek yang kutanam satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Kulihat Yixing tersenyum. "Aku pulang ke Korea, karena aku merindukan seseorang… Aku merindukan sosok Kim Junmyeon dan juga aku ingin mengatakan perasaan yang sempat aku pendam dulu, yaitu kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kim Junmyeon. Dan sekarangpun masih begitu…" Ucapnya ditengah senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah itu?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Dan sekarang, aku butuh _Arbutus_…" Ujarnya.

"Satu-satunya cinta… Tapi _Arbutus_ sedang kosong." Jawabku.

Yixing mengangguk mengerti.

"Yixing, kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" Tanyaku yakin. Aku bukan orang yang romantis, yang menggenggam tangannya saat menyatakan hal penting. Tapi aku hanya menatap matanya dalam.

Yixing masih setia memasang senyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi matahariku lagi, Yixing…" Tanganku masuk ke saku celanaku.

"Aku janji." Katanya yakin. Dan aku percaya itu.

.

Kalian percaya cinta?

Percayalah pada cinta dan perasaan kalian. Karena aku yakin, jawabannya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup kalian.

.

"Saraghae, Zhang Yixing…"

"Nado, Suho…"

_Acorns_ di depan kami menjadi saksi.

.

.

.

Chapter ini, udahan ^^

.

.

.

Wuih~ ini chapter terpanjang Sunrise Florist… Sungguh, aku ngerasa bangga banget disini ^^ aku nulisnya bener-bener dari otak turun ke hati #plakk

Sesuai yang aku pikirkan dan sesuai dengan yang aku rencanakan.

Aih~ tapi romantisnya gak dapet.

Nanti deh chap depan, mungkin aku pasang romance nya SuLay :p

Huaaaaa~ Kyungsoo masih jomblooooooo! #histeris.

Ekhem~ chapter depan itu KaiSoo, dan nanti ada chapter tambahan yaitu special story-nya ^^

.

Acorns – Biji buah Ek : Kekuatan, Daya Tahan.

Arbutus : Satu-satunya cinta.

Periwinkle : Friendship

.

Balasan review :

siscaMinstalove : Hahaha, ampuunnn XD Yap, yang terakhir memang kudu rada special. Special ditindas gitu #plakk. Ahh tungguin ajja, nde.. Hehehe.

MyJonggie : 2nd parents? O.O ohohohoo~ itu papa sama mama saya ^^v

Aul Ondubu : Wew~ cadel ala Thehun XD Oke, ini SuLay ^^

Lee Kaisoo : Ampuuunnn XD gegara ngebocorin rahasia KaiSoo mau dipisahin, aku jadi diancam banyak pihak nih :'( Hahaha, toko udah menutup karyawan baru! XD

Paprikapumpkin : Wkwkwkwk~ nih, aku kasih SuLay nya ;D semoga suka ^^ KaiSoo chap depan, dan disini juga nyelip dikit khkhkh~

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Hahaha, iya Thehun jadi pegawai serabutan, bisa bantu siapa ajja yang ada di toko khkhkh :p Ini SuLay nya ^^

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw (chapter4) : Hehehe gomawo ^^

Putriii : Aku berusaha nulis secepetnya sesuai ide yang mengalir #bahasanya~ Ini SuLay, semoga tidak mengecewakan ne ^^

Cho kyuminyeol : Iyap, betul. kaiSoo bikin dugeun-dugeun gak jelas XD

Ajib4ff : Betul betul betul. Couple malu-malu, makanya disini gak romantis banget hiks hiks Ini SuLay nya ^^

BabySuLayDo : Uaaaa~ ini adalah yang terpanjang XD *menurutku dan dilihat dari wordnya hhe* Siipp, memang udah rencana kok mau bikin konflik di special story-nya nanti ^^v

.

Haaa~ selesai. SuLay selesai. Tinggal KaiSoooooo XD

Gegara ngebocorin rahasia kalau di chapnya KaiSoo mau dipisahin dan dibikin kesiksa, aku jadi di terror banyak pihak nih hiks T.T padahal kan gak gitu…

Ahahahaii~ aku lebay ah…

Oke, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini?

Review, ne? ^^ Kamsha~

.

Thaks juga buat yang udah review di Pororo And Crong… Aku ucapin makasih banyak *deep bow*

.

Sampai nanti di chap KaiSoo *tebar kisseu bareng kkamjong*


	7. Chapter 7 : Long Distance

Sunrise Florist

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: Suho (Kim Junmyeon) – Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun) – Xiumin (Kim Minseok) – Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo) – Tao (Huang Zi Tao) – And All EXO Member

Support Cast : BTOB's Minhyuk and Sungjae

Genre :: Friendship / Family / Romance

Rating :: T

.

Summary :: Sunrise Florist / "Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mari silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat bunga yang kami sediakan di toko ini…" / Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak pinggir jalan Seoul. / "Bunga itu bisa berbicara dan memiliki arti tersendiri, loh." / "Disini ada 307 jenis bunga!" / Read n Review ^^

Warning :: YAOI. Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur maksain. Gak mutu. De el el~

.

.

Sunrise Florist :: Long Distance

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^/

And, Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

No Bash! No Silent Readers!

.

Hope you enjoy and Hope you like it.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" Ajak Kai saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kai mengendarai motor sport-nya dan Kyungsoo sebagai penumpangnya.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Terserahmu saja, Kai. Lagipula masih terlalu sore untukku pulang ke rumah…" Jawabnya dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh helm.

"Yasudah, kita ke taman saja, ya?" Kai tersenyum sambil terus focus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Baiklah."

Sekarang, posisi Kyungsoo adalah memeluk Kai dengan tubuhnya yang menyatu. Itu membuat Kai sedikit tersenyum dan harus mengatur detakan keras di jantungnya.

"Kalau begitu, siap ya?" Kai sedikit menaikkan kecepatan motornya.

"Kai, aku bilang jangan ngebut!" Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kai hanya menyeringai di balik helm yang dipakainya.

.

Terdapat dua ayunan di taman itu. Satu diduduki oleh Kyungsoo, satu lagi diduduki oleh Kai. Motor sport milik Kai terparkir di pinggir taman, dan kedua helmnya tersimpan di bangku taman. Taman itu sudah sepi, karena jam sudah menunjukkan jam setengah enam sore.

Kyungsoo mengayunkan ayunannya dengan sangat pelan. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam terduduk di ayunannya. "Hyung, tumben pulang cepat?" Tanya Kai memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Suho hyung tiba-tiba saja memberitau kalau toko tutup jam 5 sore. Sedikit heran juga…" Jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih mendorong-dorong ayunannya dengan kakinya secara pelan.

Kai hanya mengangguk. "Hyung…" Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan pergi, loh…" Ucap Kai santai.

Deg! Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang nyeri di sudut tertentu dalam tubuhnya. Ya, hatinya. "Pergi? Kemana? Kesekolah, ya?" Tanyanya. Berusaha polos, namun nyatanya pikirannya berpikir jauh.

Kai tertawa renyah. "Hahaha. Teman-teman bahkan hyung tidak akan menemukanku disekolah saat kita masuk senin depan…" Jawabnya.

Hening.

Kyungsoo diam. Kai pun ikut diam. Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit. Menatap bayangan dirinya yang terkena sinar matahari terbenam.

Kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa. "Memang kemana?" Kyungsoo mencoba berani untuk bertanya. Kyungsoo… menakutkan sesuatu.

"New York." Jawab Kai singkat.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Kyungsoo berhenti mengayunkan ayunan yang sedang didudukinya. Kyungsoo diam. Bahunya bergetar, menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari sudut matanya. "New York? Jangan bercanda kau, Kim Jongin… Hahaha." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, sambil sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sebuah tangis yang sangat memalukan jika keluar.

"Aku serius. Aku dan Minhyuk hyung akan ke New York."

Ternyata ini serius. Pikir Kyungsoo. "Berapa lama? Dua hari? Lima hari?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Kyungsoo berdiri, tidak lagi duduk di ayunan. Kyungsoo berdiri membelakangi Kai.

"Tiga tahun."

"…"

"Aku akan pindah ke New York. Mungkin, aku akan meneruskan sekolah dan kuliah disana. Minhyuk hyung juga, dia akan melanjutkan kuliah disana." Jawab Kai. Ia masih terduduk diam di ayunannya.

"…"

"Seminggu yang lalu, Appa dan Umma menyuruh kami untuk tinggal bersama mereka disana. Kami tidak bisa menolak. Dan, kami akan berangkat lusa…" Lanjutnya.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Dalam beberapa menit, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung…"

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Kai dengan senyuman yang sangat indah menurut Kai, namun terlihat dipaksakan. "Kau akan menjadi orang New York, ya…" Ucapnya sedikit bercanda. Tawa mengiringi setiap kalimatnya, agar tidak tampak terlihat sedih. "Nanti, kau tidak akan melihat kelulusanku. Kau tidak akan melihatku menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul. Mungkin senin depan, aku tidak akan menemukanmu disudut kelas dua. Tidak akan menemukanmu sedang makan di kantin. Tidak akan mendengar kau mengoceh minta dibuatkan tugas. Tidak akan ada yang mendadak menjemputku kalau aku pulang kerja. Tidak ak_"

Grep!

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo. Memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Tanpa disadari, air mata Kyungsoo sudah turun dengan perlahan. Saat dirasakannya pelukan Kai semakin erat, Kyungsoo malah semakin menangis.

"Aku… Aku akan kehilangan sosok ceria dari dongsaengku yang paling aku sayang…" Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menangis, menangis dalam pelukan Kai.

Dongsaeng yang paling disayangi? Kyungsoo ingin mengulangnya lagi, dan berkata kalau Kai adalah orang yang paling dicintainya. Ya, cinta. Mungkin, Kyungsoo memang bodoh. Selama ia mengenal Kai disekolah, ia memilih diam saja dengan beranggapan kalau Kai adalah adiknya. Namun, saat Kai mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pergi, ia malah baru menyadari kalau ia yakin sangat mencintai namja ini.

"Kenapa hyung menangis? Dongsaeng hyung yang manis ini kan hanya pergi ke New York…" Tanya Kai miris. Kai merasa sakit tepat dihatinya saat mulutnya berkata **'dongsaeng'**.

"Pabbo! Kau pabbo, Kim Jongin! Bagaimana aku tidak menangis kalau orang yang aku sukai selama ini akan pergi selama itu?" Dengan spontan, Kyungsoo berucap seperti itu. Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan hatinya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Mungkin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya sebelum kepergian Kai yang selama itu, kan?

"Hyung…"

"Kau tau, Kai? Aku_"

"Ssst, jangan diteruskan. Biar aku yang bicara, hyung…" Potong Kai cepat.

Kyungsoo diam. Masih menangis dalam pelukan hangat Kai.

"Aku menyukai hyung, sejak aku pertama mengenal hyung. Dimataku, hyung sangatlah sempurna sebagai sosok hyung. Selalu membantuku saat aku dalam kesulitan di sekolah. Tapi sekarang, aku menyukai hyung lebih dari seorang hyung. Mungkin, perasaan lain yang lebih besar telah tumbuh. Dan, pada akhirnya aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo hyung…"

"…"

"Aku tidak ingin menyesal. Aku tidak ingin memendam perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Sebelum aku pindah ke New York, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, bagaimanapun caranya dan apapun jawabannya…"

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sunset sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Jalanan di sekitar taman juga mulai sepi, hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sedang terdiam dalam sebuah pelukan di dekat ayunan di taman itu.

"Hiks.." Suara tangis lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis, hyung…"

"Kai… Boleh aku mengucapkan sesuatu untukmu?"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang masih saja mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo. "Katakanlah, hyung…" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Matanya terpejam. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae, Kim Jongin." Kata cinta keluar dengan manis dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum. Kai mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Dengan itu, sontak saja Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang terpejam itu. "Kai…" Gumamnya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Jangan menangis lagi… Aku tidak suka hyungku ini menangis." Ucapnya sambil masih menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo hyung… Sangat mencintaimu… Bolehkan aku menjadi namjachingumu?"

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo lurus menatap mata Kai. Menyelami mata tajam itu lebih dalam. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menolak, apalagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah manis milik Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya.

Dipeluknya kembali tubuh ramping Kyungsoo. Dengan lebih erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Seolah tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

Perjalanan setelah ini, adalah yang terberat untuk keduanya.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang makan steak di café steak yang baru saja dibuka sore itu. Saat keduanya tengah tertawa karena obrolan mereka sendiri, ponsel mereka berbunyi bersamaan.

Chanyeol membuka flat ponselnya, dan Baekhyun pun membuka slide ponselnya.

**From : Suho Hyung**

'**Besok, berkumpul jam 8 pagi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekalian berkumpul sambil minum teh. (p.s : boleh membawa namjachingu :p)'**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap dengan tatapan bingung. Pertanyaan mereka sama,_ ada apa dengan Suho?_

.

.

Xiumin sedang memainkan ponselnya saat Chen sedang focus menyetir. Sampai ponselnya bergetar, Xiumin membuka pesan itu, Xiumin menyipitkan matanya bingung.

**From : Suho Florist**

'**Besok, berkumpul jam 8 pagi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekalian berkumpul sambil minum teh. (p.s : boleh membawa namjachingu :p)'**

"Apa-apaan dia?" Tanyanya pada ponselnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Tanya Chen yang sedang focus tanpa menoleh pada Xiummin.

"Besok Suho mengajak berkumpul di toko jam 8 pagi. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Memang tidak kerja?"

"Hm, entahlah. Kau ikut ya?"

Chen tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. "Oke." Jawabnya.

.

.

Tao menekan sebuah tombol saat ponselnya bergetar. "Suho hyung? Ada apa?" Gumamnya. Kris yang ada disampingnya hanya memperhatikan.

**From : Gege Suho**

'**Besok, berkumpul jam 8 pagi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekalian berkumpul sambil minum teh. (p.s : boleh membawa namjachingu :p)'**

"Kenapa, Tao?" Tanya Kris.

"Besok ada acara di toko. Gege ikut, ya?" Jawab Tao sambil menyimpan ponselnya kembali di dashboard mobil Kris.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ikut ya, ge?" Rajuk Tao. Biasa, matanya Tao bbuing-bbuing lucu, hahah :p

Kris tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk dan melayangkan senyumannya. "Baiklah." Kris kalah sama bbuing-bbuing.

.

.

Sehun baru saja tiba di halte, menjemput Luhan di halte depan kampus Luhan. Saat sedang berbincang sebentar sambil duduk di bangku halte, Sehun membuka flat ponselnya ketika dirasanya ponselnya berbunyi.

**From : Suho Hyung**

'**Besok, berkumpul jam 8 pagi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekalian berkumpul sambil minum teh. (p.s : boleh membawa namjachingu :p)'**

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa sepertinya Suho hyung berbeda? Hummm~" Sehun menatap layar ponselnya bingung. Sebenarnya mungkin Sehun bingung dengan cara kerja di tokonya Suho. Soalnya baru pertama masuk, sudah dibiarkan tidak bekerja full dan merasakan berkumpul sambil minum teh -_-

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Um? Ini, besok Suho hyung akan mengadakan acara kumpul di toko sambil minum teh. Hyung ikut, ya?"

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi aku ingin membeli bunga lagi setelahnya. Boleh?"

"Terserah hyung saja, sebanyak apapun itu…" Sehun tersenyum dan memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke saku celananya.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo masih berada di taman walaupun hari sudah gelap. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di sana. Mereka terlihat tertawa sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin seru untuk mereka.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, dan Kyungsoo segera membuka pesan yang masuk dengan menekan satu tombol saja.

**From : Suho Hyung (Sunrise Owner)**

'**Besok, berkumpul jam 8 pagi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekalian berkumpul sambil minum teh. (p.s : boleh membawa namjachingu :p)'**

Kyungsoo tersenyum membacanya. "Sepertinya Suho hyung sedang senang. Hm, Kai, kau mau menemaniku besok, kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Kemana?"

"Ada acara di toko. Dan aku ingin mengajakmu."

Kai tersenyum. "Baiklah, hyung…" Jawabnya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbit cukup tinggi. Jam pun sudah menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Sesuai perintah, para karyawan Sunrise Florist sudah berkumpul di toko.

Baekhyun sedang ngobrol bersama Kris dan Tao. Xiumin dan Sehun sedang beradu mulut seperti biasa. Entahlah, yang tertua dan yang termuda tidak akur kalau bertemu. Luhan, Chen, dan Chanyeol malah tidak peduli dengan yang tua dan yang muda itu, mereka memilih ngobrol membicarakan tentang kucing, haha mungkin ketiga orang itu sangat menyukai kucing.

"Maaf, aku terlambat…" Kyungsoo membuka pintu toko dengan seseorang namja tinggi yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Semuanya memandang kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kenapa? Acaranya sudah selesai, ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata O.O-nya.

"Bahkan belum dimulai." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Dia siapa?" Baekhyun menunjuk orang dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Apakah mungkin…" Xiumin mencoba menebak.

"Namjachingumu, Kyungsoo-ge?" Tao juga bertanya.

"Pasti benar." Tambah Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya melongo, begitu juga orang dibelakangnya. Temannya memang luar biasa, bertanya satu orang, semuanya juga ikut bertanya. "Ah, perkenalkan. Ini Kim Jongin. Panggil saja dia Kai…" Kyungsoo mengenalkan orang dibelakangnya.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Annyeong. Aku Kim Jongin. Adik kelasnya Kyungsoo hyung…" Kai memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ah! Bohong. Pasti lebih dari itu. Kalian pacaran, kan?" Seru Chanyeol heboh.

Tao mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. "Hum, benar benar. Kalian pacaran, kan?"

"Oh, Baekkie. Kita akan mendapatkan PJ lagi!" Seru Xiumin.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tau tempat untuk merayakan hari jadian!" Tiba-tiba Sehun mengacungkan telunjuknya keatas, mengetahui sesuatu.

Kyungsoo dan Kai Cuma bisa diam melihat semua yang ada disana. Saat itu, mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain.

Bisa dilihat, Kris tampak cocok dengan Kai, mereka mengobrol dengan santainya. Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Chen masih membicarakan kucing. Xiumin dan Sehun masih perang mulut, sedangkan Tao berada ditengah-tengah berusaha melerai. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah asyik membicarakan lagu yang baru saja dirilis semalam.

"Ekhem~! Kalian ini ribut sekali, sih…" Suho keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa seseorang di sampingnya.

Semuanya diam. Memperhatikan Suho yang terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" Chanyeol menunjuk orang yang ada disamping Suho.

"Kau ini tidak sopan." Suho memberikan glare pada Chanyeol. Yah, Chanyeol memang seperti itu kan? Polos polos aneh dan heboh XD

"Pacarmu, ya?" Baekhyun juga 11-12 dengan pacarnya -_-

"Huff. Perkenalkan, namanya Zhang Yixing. Dia pacarku. Baru pulang dari Kanada. Mulai saat ini, Yixing akan membantuku dalam mengurus Sunrise Florist…" Suho tersenyum mengenalkan Yixing.

"Halo~ namaku Yixing, atau kalian bisa memanggilku Lay." Yixing membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Aura menjadi tidak enak sesaat. Aura gelap dan dingin. Dan, bisa diastikan kalau…

"KAMI MINTA PJ DARIMU, OWNER!"

Nah, kan, benar…

Suho masih tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyiapkan PJ untuk kalian semua. Tenang saja." Ucapnya sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Yixing.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Makan-makan di restoran?"

"Liburan ke Hawaii?"

"Wisata ke Jeju?"

"Libur setahun?"

Berbagai pendapat dengan mencoba-coba menebak itu dilontarkan. Namun sayagnya sepertinya bukan itu PJ mereka.

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Kata Suho.

"Lantas?" Xiumin ambil suara.

"Beres-beres toko dan mendekor ulang semuanya." Suho tersenyum lebar. "Nah, PJ ini tidak akan mengeluarkan biaya apapun dan sangat bagus, bukan? Ayo, semangat!"

JGER!

Ini mimpi buruk!

Bahkan yang bukan karyawan pun harus ikut membantu.

"Ini sih bukan PJ…" Semuanya membatin serempak. Menatap pasangan Suho dan Yixing yang sedang lirik-lirik sambil senyum-senyum penuh rahasia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai… Aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sedang membereskan bunga di belakang. Sedangkan yang lain sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas lain di depan.

"Tentu saja boleh…" Jawab Kai tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu. Namanya _Astilbe_…" Kyungsoo memberikan setangkai bunga bernama _Astilbe_ pada Kai. Kebetulan Kyungsoo sedang mengelompokkan bunga itu.

Kai mengambil bunga itu dengan tatapan heran. "_Astilbe?_" Tanyanya. Sejenak, Kai berhenti mengelompokkan bunga _Red Rose_ itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau kau percaya bahwa bunga adalah ungkapan, maka _Astilbe_ adalah ungkapanku untukmu. _Astilbe_ berarti Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Dan permintaanku adalah, bolehkah aku menunggumu sampai kau pulang?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya.

Kai mengerti. Tangannya langsung meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kalau boleh, aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali ke Korea. Tidak apa-apa kalau nantinya harus Long Distance. Karena aku percaya…" Ucap Kyungsoo pasti.

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan segera pulang. Tiga tahun akan terasa lebih cepat…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, hyung… Saranghaae…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, aku tidak lupa janjimu, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka plus Minhyuk, hyungnya Kai sedang di bandara. Minhyuk dan Kai membawa koper kecil. Perjalaan ke New York.

"Aku tidak akan lupa, Kyungsoo chagiyaaa… Menelpon, memberi pesan, chatting, webcam, dan yang terpenting memberi kabar, kan? Akan aku laksanakan." Kai menyentil hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Aku akan mengawasinya kalau misalnya dia terjerat dengan gadis NYC." Minhyuk tertawa sambil mencibir kearah Kai.

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Ish~ kau diam saja, hyung. Atau aku akan melaporkan perlakuanmu yang suka makan pedas itu pada Sungjae-mu?" Ancam Kai.

"Dia sedang di Prancis. Kau tidak akan bisa mengadukan apapun."

"Aku bisa memberinya pesan atau pesan gambar. Webcam atau email juga bisa…" Kai terkekeh.

Minhyuk diam. Dia kalah. Minhyuk tidak berpikir kalau teknologi sudah canggih sekarang. Yaa, Minhyuk memang janji tidak akan makan pedas lagi pada Sungjae, pacarnya yang sedang sekolah di Prancis.

"Kalah, kan? Yasudah, hyung diam saja." Kai masih mengomel ria. Minhyuk mejulurkan lidah, sebal.

Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi, ne? Jangan suka menangis lagi. Dan jika hari kelulusanmu, kirimkan padaku semua fotonya." Kai bersiap berangkat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Jaga diri, ya… Jangan nakal dan kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik…" Pesannya.

Kai tersenyum dan mulai menarik tas kopernya berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo menuju pintu pemberangkatan setelah didengarnya sebuah peringatan. Begitupun Minhyuk.

"Sampai nanti, Jongin…" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan meninggalkan bandara setelah Kai dan Minhyuk masuk ke pesawat menuju New York. "Tiga tahun, aku pasti sangat merindukanmu…"

.

.

.

.

Finish~~!

.

.

.

.

Nah, udahan ^^ tamat ya, tamat yaaa *kedip2* #diterrorlagi.

Khkhkh~ bohong deh, huehehheehe..

Chapter depan, mungkin judulnya **PARTY**… Kita adakan pesta kecil di toko dengan kemesraan setiap couple. Tanpa KaiSoo mungkin, ya? ^^v kan Kai nya di New York *aku pasti dicincang kalau itu terjadi*

Hahahahaha~ liat ajja nanti deh, wkwkwkwk…

.

Ini mengecewakan, ya? Hueeeee~ aku tau T.T

Miahae, ne?

.

Balasan Review :

MyJonggie : Iyaaaa ^^ aku anak KaiSoo yang paling baik, yang suka banget kalo mereka berantem tapi ujung2nya cinta #plakk

Cho kyuminyeol : Maaf gak kilat T.T aku sibuk nih di akhir bulan *curhat* dan ini KaiSoo-nya ^^

SooBaby 1213 2 : Hahaha~ aku suka banget kalo KaiSoo berada di akhir chap ^^v Enggak kok, jomblonya gak abadi, apalagi permanen ^^v

siscaMinstalove : Aduh, aku diteror kok ngakak? Jahat nih T.T jahatnyaaaa XD

V. DCho : Okee gpp kok ^^ Aduh, gimana ya? Masa gak tamat-tamat? Yah, mungkin dua chapter lagi tamat heheh. Tenang ajja, aku ada fict lagi yang bakal aku publish disini… Gomawo, buat semua dukungan dan udah support sampai chap ini ^^

Aul Ondubu : Betul. Aku juga ngerasa gitu *kita sehati :p* #ueekk

Ajib4ff : Aku mah gak mau ikutan minta PJ ke SuLay ah… Soalnya PJnya beresin toko hahah :p liat ajja chap depan pas acara party okee ^^ aku akan berusaha romantis pokoknya #plakk

BabySuLayDo : Cipok aku boleh, cipok Suho gak boleh. #wew. Ih, cium Suho harus bayar pajak ke Yixing :p Iyaaa, shippernya ganas T.T (termasuk aku) haha

Paprikapumpkin : Siap siap siap *hormat* ini chapter melepas dulu kepergian Kai haha. Chapter party lebih ke semua couple romance nya ^^

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Aku juga! KaiSoo itu couple fav aku, dan yang ngebuat aku jadi fujooo *gak ada yang nanya* Yap, Yixing muncul dari masa lalu Suho, yang meninggalkan Suho begitu saja #plakk. Siap, liat chapter depan, insya allah banyak moment per couple-nya ^^

Putchan : Heheh, gpp ^^ makasih udah ngikutin ^^

Lee kaisoo : KaiSoo berpisah tuh *tunjuk2 story* ahahaha pas chapter party nanti kyungsoo merana sendirian karena dia gak ada pasangannya :p #kabur *takut dipasung KaiSoo shipper yang lain* #anakdurhaka

.

Aduhh~ aku gak tau harus ngucapin makasih segimana besar buat para readers, reviewers, dan siders. Hiks T.T

Aku malah makin mengecewakan dengan chapter ini, maaf yaa ^^

Kalo ada yang gak suka atau bener-bener kecewa sama fict ini, bilang ajja, gpp kok ^^ beneran deh ;D

Nah… Review lagi, ne? *bbuingbbuing ala Kai* #gagalaegyo


	8. Chapter 8 : Party

Sunrise Florist

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: All Cast~

Genre :: Friendship / Family

Rating :: T

.

Summary :: Sunrise Florist / "Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mari silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat bunga yang kami sediakan di toko ini…" / Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak pinggir jalan Seoul. / "Bunga itu bisa berbicara dan memiliki arti tersendiri, loh." / "Disini ada 307 jenis bunga!" / Read n Review

Warning :: YAOI. Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur maksain. Gak mutu. De el el~

.

.

Sunrise Florist :: Party

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^/

And, Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

No Bash! No Silent Readers!

.

Hope you enjoy and Hope you like it.

.

.

.

-X-

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Sunrise Florist. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Baekhyun menyapa seorang yeoja SMA yang terlihat baru saja memasuki toko.

"Ah, oppa! Kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang membutuhkan bunga untuk ibuku yang sedang berulang tahun. Apa oppa punya?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, nona manis. Mari ikut aku…" Baekhyun menyuruh yeoja itu untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun berhenti pada beberapa kelompok bunga dan juga ada Kyungsoo disana. "Nah, disini sudah dikelompokkan sesuai bunga yang kau cari. Kalau butuh bantuan dan ingin bertanya tentang bunga, tanyakan saja pada orang yang ada disana…"

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Nde, gomawo…" Yeoja itu kemudian melihat-lihat bunga yang ada yang sudah dikelompokkan itu. Baekhyun meninggalkannya dan menyapa kembali pembeli yang masuk ke toko bersama Chanyeol.

"Kris, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Suho saat melihat Kris melewati ruangannya dan membawa satu bucket bunga.

"Tentu saja. Bantuan apa?"

"Siapkan satu bucket Ambrosia dan masukkan juga Red Rose. Berikan sedikit Parsley."

"Oh. Oke. Tunggu sebentar, aku harus memberikan ini dulu pada pembeli di depan." Sahut Kris dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Suho.

Suho tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

"Suho, bagaimana ini? Pesanan bunga untuk hari ini banyak sekali." Seru Yixing yang sedang berkutat dengan gagang telpon, buku juga pensil, dan komputer.

"Benarkah? Berikan padaku catatannya. Biar aku yang akan mencarikan bunganya bersama Sehun dan Tao." Suho mengambil catatan pesanan bunga online itu dan segera melesat keluar.

"Chen hyung, tolong antarkan bunga ini ke alamat yang ada di kertas ini." Sehun memberikan dua bucket White Camellia dan juga satu bucket Euphorbia beserta kertas yang berisikan dua buah alamat yang berbeda.

Chen, orang dipanggil Sehun itu mengangguk dan mengambil bunga yang diserahkan Sehun. "Siap! Aku jamin akan tepat waktu." Chen dengan segera menuju mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

"Tao-ah, apa persediaan Freesia masih banyak?" Suho memasuki ruangan belakang dan kebetulan sedang ada Tao disana.

"Masih bayak, ge. Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil terus mengambil bermacam-macam bunga dan menyusunnya menjadi indah.

"Ada yang memesan dan harus sudah diantarkan sore ini." Jawab Suho.

"Berapa banyak?"

"Satu bucket Freesia. Juga Gardenia…"

"Oke, ge. Akan aku siapkan."

Suho mengangguk dan kembali kedepan toko, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa pelanggan.

"Banyak pemesan, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Benar, hyung. Lihatlah, didepan sangat banyak yang datang." Katanya.

"Belum lagi yang membeli online."

"Haha. Semangat, hyung!"

Suho tertawa dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk melayani beberpa pembeli yang sedang sibuk memilih bunga.

"Anak muda, bisakah kau mencarikan bunga untuk suamiku?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Ahjumma. Tunggu sebentar, ne?" Tidak berapa lama, Luhan kembali dengan setangkai bunga White Rose dan satu vas berisi satu tangkai Edelweis. "Nah, ahjumma mau pilih yang mana? Keduanya sangat cocok untuk mengutarakan perasaan seorang istri…"

"Semuanya jadi 30 ribu won…"

"Boleh aku mencubit pipimu, Oppa?"

"Tentu saja. Sebagai bonus, kau boleh mencubit pipiku selama dua detik."

Ah~ lihatlah. Sudah beberapa tahun berjalan sejak hari itu, Sunrise Florist menjadi sebuah toko bunga terbesar di Seoul. Menjual lebih dari 300 bunga. Selain itu, Sunrise Florist juga telah membuka sebuah situs penjualan online dan Drive-Thru.

Masih dengan Suho sang pemilik dan juga Yixing yang mengurus segala penjualan juga yang memegang Penjualan Online dan Drive-Thru. Ada Tao dan Sehun yang mengurus bunga dibelakang dan bertugas sebagai penata bunga. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tugas menyapa pembeli yang datang dengan membantu mencari bunga yang dicari. Xiumin sang kasir dan Kyungsoo yang melayani apa yang dibutuhkan pembeli, bisa jadi Kyungsoo menjadi seorang konsultan juga.

Mungkin ada Kris yang akan membantu di toko itu. Kris akan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai penata bunga bersama Sehun dan Tao. Chen yang akan menjadi pengatar bunga kilat, dan Luhan yang menjadi pelayan seperti Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, tolong ambilkan satu bucket Hydrangea!"

"Oppa, aku butuh Gardenia…"

"Aku butuh Primerose."

"Apakah masih menjual Sunflower?"

"Aku ingin Fuschia."

"Kyungsoo, tolong carikan Holly Berries!"

"Tao! Dua bucket Pink Rose dengan parsley!"

Begitulah setiap hari, kecuali hari minggu. Selalu sibuk dan penuh dengan pesanan. Pelayanan yang ramah dan kualitas bunga yang baik membuat Sunrise Florist semakin berkembang dan menjadi sebesar ini.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam setengah 10 malam. Kyungsoo sedang tiduran diatas kasur empuk di apartemennya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Bayangkan saja, seharian ini pembeli tidak berhenti datang dan hampir tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya merasakan istirahat.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak menutup matanya, ponselnya tiba-tiba bordering dan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo baru saja akan bermimpi barusan. Dengan mata yang tertutup, tangan Kyungsoo meraba-raba kasur, mencari dimana ponselnya ia letakkan. Kyungsoo membuka flat ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Yoboseyo…"

"Selamat malam, chagiya…"

"Selamat malam, Kai…"

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya, Kai. Pembeli tidak berhenti datang dari toko dibuka sampai toko ditutup."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin bekerja juga disana…"

"Hehe. Sedikit iri, kalau melihat yang lain bekerja berpasangan, sedangkan aku megurus bunga sendiri…"

"Hyung, maafkan aku…"

"Gwaenchana… Lagipula aku senang…"

"Aku akan pulang."

"Eh? Kapan?"

Tuutt tuuttt~ sambungan telponnya terputus. Eh, mungkin bukan itu. Tapi batrei ponsel Kyungsoo yang lowbat. Karena sangat ngantuk, Kyungsoo menyimpan kembali ponselnya yang dalam keadaan mati itu tanpa berniat menelpon atau meng-charge ponselnya.

.

"Nanti malam, bagaimana kalau kita adakan sebuah pesta kecil?" Tawar Yixing. Suho ada disampingnya.

"Aku setuju!" Chanyeol sudah heboh sendiri. Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah namjachingunya itu.

"Aku setuju saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Xiumin tampak melihat kearah teman-temannya.

Tao mengangguk tersenyum. "Ya, aku sih setuju saja." Jawabnya.

"Aku juga." Balas Sehun.

Semuanya menatap Kyungsoo yang belum memberikan jawabannya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kalian menyeramkan." Ucapnya ketakutan. "Aku setuju saja. Asalkan aku masak nantinya." Jawabnya riang.

Semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dasar ibu rumah tangga, itulah pikir mereka.

"Baiklah, jam 7 sudah berkumpul dirumahku, oke? Kita hanya membuka toko setengah hari untuk hari ini." Jelas Suho.

Dan semuanya mengangguk paham.

.

Suho's House, 7.28 p.m

Terlihat dua sejoli di pinggir sebuah kolam di rumah Suho. Sementara yang lain sedang sibuk, kedua orang ini malah asyik bersantai sambil kaki mereka yang tenggelam ke kolam.

"Hey, Chen…" Seseorang memanggil. Namja berpipi chubby dengan kulit putih bernama Xiumin itu memandang kakinya yang tercelup ke kolam dengan celananya yang digulung sampai ke lutut.

"Hm?" Sahut Chen.

"Apa… kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanyanya ragu.

Chen diam memandangi Xiumin. "Kenapa bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku memacarimu sampai bertahun-tahun. Ada-ada saja…" Jawab Chen sambil tertawa renyah.

Xiumin lega mendengarnya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa hyung mencintaiku? Karena apa hyung mencintaiku?" Tanya Chen balik.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau yang mencintaiku. Bagaimana? Jawaban yang bagus bukan? Itu dari hatiku, Chen. Aku tulus mencintaimu, karena kau juga tulus mencintaiku…" Senyum Xiumin melebar. Begitupun Chen. Mereka sama-sama tertawa dalam indahnya malam penuh bintang itu.

Di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman belakang rumah Suho, ada Tao dan Kris yang sedang berbincang. Entah kenapa, mereka lebih memilih bangku ditaman daripada ikut membuat kerusuhan bersama yang lainnya.

"Kris-ge… Apa menurutmu aku ini kekanakkan?" Tanya Tao. Matanya menatap Kris berbinar.

Kris tampak berpikir sebentar. "Menurutku begitu. Memang kenapa?" Jawabnya.

Tao membuang nafas kecil. "Semua karyawan di toko menganggapku anak kecil. Bahkan katanya, aku lebih kecil dari Sehun. Huh~" Ucap Tao gusar.

Kris tertawa. "Itulah dirimu, Baby… Itu daya tarikmu. Itu yang membuatku menyukai dan mencintaimu. Hm, Huang Zi Tao yang lembut dan terlihat manja namun sangat kuat dan jago wushu…" Kris menjentikkan jarinya di kening Tao. Membuat Tao sedikit tersipu.

"Gege, jangan seperti itu…" Rengek Tao, malu.

Tapi Kris malah lebih senang menggoda Tao. Dari mulai menjentikkan jarinya di kening Tao, menyentil hidung Tao dengan telunjuknya, sampai mencubit pipi Tao. Keduanya melanjutkan kemesraan mereka di taman sepi itu.

Luhan sedang berdiri di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan kolam renang saat itu. Sedang menikmati capucchino hangat yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo. Disampingnya, ada Sehun yang sedang memegang sebungkus snack berisi popcorn.

"Hey, Sehunnie… Lihatlah." Ujar Luhan. Jarinya menunjuk kepada dua orang yang sedang tertawa di pinggir kolam.

Sehun tersenyum. Sebenarnya, daritadi ia sudah memperhatikan kedua hyungnya itu. "Memang ada apa dengan Xiumin hyung dan Chen hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka serasi bukan? Ahh~ mereka memang sangat romantis…"

"Bukankah kita juga sangat serasi? Kita juga romantis, kan?" Seru Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Hm? Romantis? Huh, romatis dari mana? Bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan satu kalimatpun yang membuatku tersipu. Dasar…"

Sehun tampak berpikir. Kemudian, Sehun menyimpan snack yang dipegangnya di meja yang ada di dekatnya dan mengambil saputangan berwana putih dari saku celananya.

"Ini untukmu, Luhan-ge…" Sehun menyerahkan saputangan itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, heran dengan perlakuan Sehun. "Saputangan? Untuk apa? Aku tidak sedang flu ataupun menangis, Sehunnie…" Ucap Luhan menolak.

Seringaian kecil terukir di wajah Sehun. Ia menarik ujung saputangannya dan mengibaskannya sebentar. Dan, sreett… dalam sekejap, setangkai mawar putih menggantikan saputangan yang tadi degang oleh Sehun.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Whoaaa~ White Rose!" Pekiknya senang.

"Untukmu, ge…" Sehun memberikan bunga itu pada Luhan.

Luhan mengambil bunga itu dan menciumnya. Sangat wangi. "Bagaimana kau bisa sulap? Belajar dari siapa?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Itu rahasia. Yang terpenting, aku sudah romantis, kan?"

Luhan tertawa. Sehun juga ikutan tertawa. Mereka saling tertawa pada malam itu.

Sementara di sebuah sofa,Baekhyun nampak hampir stress karena Chanyeol selalu saja memindahkan channel televisinya.

"Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau mendiamkannya di satu channel?" Bentak Baekhyun. Ia memasang tampang horror.

"Aduh, aku belum menemukan acara yang bagus." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya sambil terus mengotak-atik remote control televisinya.

"Aku hampir pusing memperhatikannya, Chanyeol." Omel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih asyik dengan aktifitasnya memindahkan saluran-saluran yang ada di TVnya Suho. Chanyeol akhirnya mematikan TVnya saat semua channel tidak menayangkan film-film romantis sesuai yang ia cari. "Dasar, TVnya Suho hyung sedang rusak ya? Kenapa tidak ada satupun acara televisi yang menayangkan film romantis." Chanyeol menggerutu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa? Film romantis?" Serunya heran.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, film romantis. Biar aku dan Baekki juga bisa romantis." Jawabnya sambil menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Kecewa pada TVnya Suho.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Kemudian, jari tangan Baekhyun menelusup ke jari tangan Chanyeol dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. "Kau ini memang bukan tipe orang yang romantis, ya. Sampai untuk berlaku romantis saja harus sambil melihat film romantis." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. "Aku memang bukan namja romantis. Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit evil.

"Tentu saja aku suka. Aku lebih suka Park Chanyeol yang seperti biasanya. Park Chanyeol yang dengan berani menembakku saat pertemuan kedua." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senang. Cinta pandangan pertamanya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut pada masa lalu mereka dengan disertai perdebatan kecil.

Alihkan pandangan sebentar pada pasangan yang pendiam satu ini. Suho dan Yixing sedang duduk di sebuah kursi santai di depan rumah Suho. Tampak sepi. Sehingga hening melanda mereka.

"Yixing, apa kau selalu memikirkanku selama kau di Kanada?" Tanya Suho.

Yixing menoleh. "Aku bahkan hampir mati karena dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan juga rindu padamu…" Jawabnya.

Suho tersenyum. "Apa aku adalah orang penting untukmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Yixing hanya balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab?"

"Lalu, apakah aku juga penting untukmu?" Yixing balik bertanya.

Suho terdiam. Ia menatap Yixing dalam. "Tentu saja. Kau itu sangat penting untukku. Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu…" Jawab Suho tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau pun pasti tau jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi. Karena aku selalu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu…"

Suho dan Yixing saling berbincang. Sampai seseorang yang mereka kenal menghampiri mereka. Tampaknya Suho dan Yixing terkejut dengan namja yang baru saja datang ini. Dengan ragu, Suho menjabat tangan namja tinggi itu.

"Sudah kembali? Kapan?" Tanya Suho.

"Baru saja. Apa kabar, hyung? Kalian tau dimana hyungku?"

"Dia ada di dapur. Temuilah…" Jawab Suho. Suho mempersilahkan namja itu masuk kerumahnya dan menunjukkan dimana letak dapur berada.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk sendirian di meja makan yang ada di dapur rumah Suho. Ia melipatkan tangannya di meja dan menumpu kepalanya diatasnya. Pipinya mengembung lucu. Dihadapannya ada segelas coklat hangat.

"Huaaa~ aku bosan." Gerutunya. "Semuanya sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan acara romantis mereka. Lalu aku? Sendirian di dapur ini…" Keluhnya lagi.

Greb.

Sepasang telapak tangan menutup mata kyungsoo. Spontan, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya menumpu diatas meja.

"N-nuguseyo?" Tanyanya ketakutan.

"Selamat malam, hyung…" Bisik sang pelaku tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Nafasnya yang menghembus mengenai pipinya membuatnya sedikit merinding. Namun setelah menghirup aroma mint, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo menyakini sesuatu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh tangan sang pelaku yang menutupi matanya. Dilepaskannya dengan lembut dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hai, Kyungsoo hyung…" Sapanya.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan tangis bahagianya. Refleks, Kyungsoo memeluk orang itu dan menagis. "Kai. Kim Jongin. Kau tau kalau aku sangat merindukanmu?"

Kai, namja tinggi yang menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya itu membalas erat pelukan Kyungsoo. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, hyung. Sangat…" Balasnya.

"Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Kyungsoo masih saja memeluk Jongin atau Kai. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya setelah tiga tahun tidak dapat memeluknya.

"Aku baru tiba. Kemarin aku ingin memberitaumu, tapi telponmu masti dan sulit lagi kuhubungi…"

"Maaf, maafkan aku…" Sesal Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum. "Kau masih ingin memelukku ya, hyung?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan aku memelukmu sampai aku merasa puas. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kai hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan kerinduannya selama ini.

.

"Untuk Xiumin hyung, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Terimakasih sudah menjadi karyawan dan membantu toko bunga ini menjadi sebesar dan sesukses ini. Untuk Kris, Luhan, Chen, juga terimakasih sudah membantu untuk menjadi karyawan sambilan disaat toko sedang ramai dengan berbagai pesanan. Untuk Kai, aku tau kau selalu meminta bunga Chrysanthemum setiap hari kamis dan dikirim ke New York. Terimakasih untukmu. Dan terakhir, untuk kekasihku Zhang Yixing. Terimakasih untukmu karena sudah membantuku dan memberiku semangat dari awal aku membuka toko ini sampai sekarang. Kau adalah kekuatanku sampai saat ini. Aku mencintaimu…"

Semuanya tersenyum senang mendengar untaian kalimat dari Suho.

"Dan… Sunrise Florist adalah milik kaliaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" Teriak Suho, dan diikuti oleh teriakan yang lainnya.

.

Sunrise florist menyatukan Suho dan Yixing. Sunrise florist menyatukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sunrise florist membuat Sehun dan Luhan bersatu kembali. Sunrise florist membuat Tao dan Kris menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sunrise florist memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Xiumin terhadap Chen dengan salah satu bunga. Sunrise florist membuat Kyungsoo berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kim Jongin. Dan, Sunrise florist membuat para pembelinya begitu puas dengan pelayanan dan kualitas bunga yang diberikan.

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

Ohohohoo~ akhirnya bisa update!

Hm, mengecewakan

Maaf yaaa~

Ada chap terakhir, yaitu special story dari Minhyuk X Sungjae, kakaknya Kai. Huehehehee~

Makasih buat semua orang yang udah ngedukung fict ini. Yang udah ngasih masukan berharga. Yang udah setia nungguin. Maaf kalau endingnya kacau balau dan sangat mengecewakan…

Masih ada yang mau review?


End file.
